Yugi's Change
by Kuramasgal
Summary: Yugi is betrayed by Yami and his friends and he joins the Seal of the Oricalcose. Please R
1. Separation and Betrayal

Yugi's Choice

Chapter 1. Separation and Betrayal

"Hey guys!" Yugi called out as he ran to catch up to his friends.

"Hey Yugi where's Yami?" Tea asked as Yugi ran up to them. Not too long ago Yugi and Yami found a way to separate themselves and they lived together with Yugi's grandpa.

"I don't know he said he was going to meet us here." Yugi said a little down hearted. All they seemed to be asking about lately was "where is Yami?".

"Ok. Whadeveh." Joey said with a shrug.

"Things seem to be real out of hand with these monsters." Tristan said as he looked at the monsters roaming the street.

"Yeah. If only we could figure out how to stop this Oricalcose group." Yami said coming up behind them.

"What's up Yami?" Tea asked joining Joey and Tristan around Yami leaving Yugi behind.

Yugi stared a little depressed this has been going on for a long time and it got to the point that they all totally ignored him completely. Every one wanted to see _Yami. _It was almost like Yugi didn't exist any more. _I want to be better. I can't lose anymore. I hate him! He's taking over my life. Grandpa and the others don't even realize I exist. It's always Yami this and Yami that. They don't even mention my name anymore. Bakura sometimes talks to me, sure. But he's always hanging out with Yami too. I can't take it anymore. _Yugi took off his puzzle and resolved to leave and show every one he could succeed.

Yami became so distant with Yugi that he didn't even notice that Yugi had slipped into a dark depression and shut off their link. Neither did anybody else. He didn't even notice when Yugi walked out of the shop with his deck.

Yugi's POV

_I have to win I can't take it anymore. They don't even say my name anymore. The only reason they talk to me is to ask where Yami is, and they even beat me up again._ His old friends, Joey and Tristan, began beating him up again when he wouldn't tell them where Yami is. Yugi knew Yami knew about it and just didn't do anything about it. _I refuse to be weak anymore._

"Well, well. Look who ah have here. Yugi" An Australian accented voice called out.

"What do you want Valcon?" Yugi snapped.

"Hahahaha. Where are your little friends?" Valcon sneered. Then he looked shocked at Yugi's look of disgust.

"Even the bad guys ask where Yami is." Yugi mutter disgusted.

"What's your problem?" Valcon asked.

"None of your buisness. I'm just tired of all this crap." Yugi muttered. "If you wanna take my soul go ahead. I don't care anymore."

"..." Valcon stared at Yugi, who sat there in despair. "Tell you what, how about you join the Circle of Oricalcose? You won't be weak anymore and you could get revenge on those pathetic friends of yours?"

Yugi just stared at him and thought over the offer.  
"Yes."

"Then come on." Valcon offered him a hand.

Please R&R and tell me if you like it.

HELP What are the names of the two other thugs that work for Darts? You know the blonde one and the red head?


	2. Joining

Scene/POV Change

_Thinking_

Bakura/Ryou mind link

Yami/Yugi mind link

Ch. 2 Joining

Last Time

"Tell you what, how about you join the Circle of Oricalcose? You won't be weak anymore and you could get revenge on those pathetic friends of yours?"

Yugi just stared at him and thought over the offer.  
"Yes."

"Then come on." Valcon offered him a hand.

Now

Yugi looked around the unfamiliar area.

"Where are we?" He asked and turned his icy eyes on Valcon. Before he could reply some one cut in.

"Why is he here?" (Red head) snapped glaring at Yugi.

"He wants to join us." Valcon replied crossing his arms and leaned lazily against a wall.

"How do you know he's not just pulling your leg?" (Blonde head) asked coming up behind (Red Head).

"I'm not pulling your leg! I want to get even with them! So why would I work with them?" Yugi snapped at him. "And I ask again where am I?"

"Little Yugi, what brings you here?" A voice called out. Then Darts walked into the open.

"He wants to join the Oricalcose." Valcon answered. Darts stared at Yugi searchingly "Hmm...leave us. All of you."

"Yes Master Darts." They all said and left.

"Why do you wish to join us?"

"I don't want to be weak anymore." Yugi mumbled looking down.

"If you join us you'll always be a winner. You'll be stronger, more confident. All you have to do is give up your weakness. Are you willing to join us?"

"How do you know all that?" Yugi gasped out staring at Darts wide eyed. He just smirked and replied, "Do you want it?"

"Yes." Yugi replied immediately. Darts smirked and touched the stone on his chest.

"Relax." He murmured and touched Yugi's forehead with his fore and middle finger. Yugi went stiff and instantly he felt something surge through him and he felt agony.

"Argh." Yugi cried out.

"That is your complete separation with the Pharaoh and gaining your own darkness. Don't pay attention to it. Soon you'll be free." Darts murmured smiling, pulling his hand back and crossed his arms and watched Yugi writhe in agony.

Yugi heard Darts and he calmed down but still felt the agony of being separated. He felt a snap and felt even more pain. He cried out and collapsed to the floor on his hands and knees. Suddenly the pain was gone and was replaced by a rushing sensation. His eyes suddenly flashed and went blank, then were replaced by cruel cold eyes with the oricalcose symbol on his forehead.

"Welcome home little Yugi." Darts said smirking as Yugi stood up.

"Here. A piece of the oricalcose." He gave Yugi a glowing green stone. "Now go join the others until I call for you."

"Yes Master Darts. Thank you for making me stronger." Yugi calmly replied and left to join the others.

_This is better then I thought. He's no longer the light to the pharaoh, now he's completely dark. And he belongs to the Oricalcose. _Darts thought and began laughing.

With Yami & The Others

"Have any of you guys seen Yugi? He's been gone for some time now." Yami muttered.

"I don't know." Tea replied and Joey and Tristan shrugged. "Who cares?"

"You guys. Yugi hasn't been acting himself lately and now that he hasn't shown up for a while I'm starting to get worried." Ryou said.

"Why do you care?" Tristan sneered.

"I care because of the oricalcose having a nag to kill him and Yami." Ryou snapped. Shocking everyone. Then they just looked down. Joey grumbled something, Tristan snorted and Tea & Yami looked down. Ryou just shook his head and left them.

"Come on out Yami (Bakura)." Ryou muttered as he sensed his Yami not far behind him.

"Ryou, didn't think you could ever get mad." Bakura smirked. They had separated about the same time as Yugi and Yami did only they didn't ignore each other. Bakura looked at Ryou.

"I haven't seen you hanging around Yugi lately. Where is he?"

"I don't know." Ryou sighed. He knew Bakura didn't approve of him hanging out with Yami and half with Yugi. Bakura just looked at the back of his Ryou's head, he knew Ryou was worried so he didn't press the subject. Sensing that he didn't want to talk he muttered "Whatever." Then left Ryou to his thoughts. _Yugi where are you? We're all scared for you, please be safe._

Bakura watched as his light walked away. _Hmn...I wonder where the little light has gone. _He gasped as he felt a powerful aura behind him. He turned around and got a shock.

"Yugi!" Yugi just smirked in response. Bakura was beginning to like this new Yugi. _It appears he has given up his innocence. _Then he noticed the way he was dressed. He was wearing a black tank top with metal armbands and punk bracelets, he had on leather pants and black boots. Behind him stood three other people. None of them were familiar.

"Where is Yami?" The darker Yugi snapped at him crossing his arms. _What's that thing around his neck?_ Bakura asked himself as he noticed the green glowing stone.

"Tch. Don't know don't care." Was all he muttered and began walking away only to have Yugi run in front of him.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take your soul instead.


	3. Chapter 3 Fight

Chapter 3 Fight

**Kuramasgal: **I'd like to thank all my reviewers and a special thanks to Ma-Li-ke he Kai-ba. I really appreciate the information.****

ON WITH THE STORY...

"Tch. Don't know don't care." Was all he muttered and began walking away only to have Yugi run in front of him.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take your soul instead."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bakura snapped as he watched Yugi take out a duel disk that was strange looking. Suddenly his attention snapped to the brown haired punk who began laughing hysterically all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?" Bakura snarled at the brat.

"It's funny 'cause Yugi here is gonna kick your tail." He laughed and smirked at Bakura as they walked a considerable distance away.

"Shut up Varon." Yugi said, "are _you_ ready to lose it all?" He asked mocking Bakura.

"Shut up runt!" Bakura yelled at him. _This brat is admirable but annoying. It's amazing what a little backbone can do._

"Let's duel!" He heard Yugi suddenly shout out. "I activate the Seal of Oricalcose!" He watched as the field suddenly glowed green and a green dome suddenly surrounded them.

"Wha-?" Bakura muttered and looked around.

"Two duelists enter...one leaves with the others soul...wonder who'll be the lucky victim?" Yugi sneered sarcastically and looked at the cards in his hands.

"I play two cards face down and Kuriboh in defense mode."

"Fine. I also play two cards face down and play this card face down in defense mode."

"Hey Bakura!" They heard a voice call out worried.

"What do you want?" Bakura snarled upset that someone was interfering with his duel, Yugi just stared coldly at the new arrival.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but that's of no concern for you."

"Don't be stupid! You do know what your in don't you?!" Joey yelled out.

"I'm in a duel."

"You're in the Seal of the Oricalcose. IF you lose this duel you'll lose your soul." Tea yelled at him. Yami was looking at Varon, Raphael, and Amelda. _If they're here, then who's he dueling?_

"Long time no see Pharaoh." Yugi muttered lazily.

"Just wait your turn mates!" Varon called out joyfully. "Just wait your turn after Yugi finishes with Bakura your next." Amelda just smirked as Yami stood there shocked, while Raphael looked at the duel.

How do you like it? please review


	4. Betrayal of the Betrayed

Chapter 4. Betrayal of the Betrayed

**Kuramasgal:** Sorry but I'm seriously bad at describing duels so I'm gonna skip parts of them but I'll inform you of the Life Points and when I'm skipping parts. If you guys want me to add more dueling parts in the story just tell me so, if you guys like that. It doesn't bother me just give me some ideas for duels if you guys want and ideas of what should go on with Yugi and Yami. Do you guys want them back together?

**On to the Story!**

_Yugi...why? _Yami stared in shock as Yugi continued to smirk at them mockingly. _I have to get him out of there before he loses his soul. _He ran straight into the seal and was thrown backwards into Tristan and Joey.

"Long time no see." Yugi said coolly.

"Yugi stop this if you continue you'll lose your soul." Yami begged.

"Yeah Yug. Listen to Yami, or you'll lose your soul." Joey called out to him.

"Jeez what a load of confidence you have in me." Yugi suddenly looked enraged. "I'm not weak anymore, now I'm a winner now. I only serve myself and the Oricalcose." Bakura just looked on mildly interested trying to figure out what's going on.

"Enough with the greetings already. Let's get on with the duel." Amelda called out eagerly.

"Fine. I play another card face down." He just smirked lightly as he looked at Bakura. "Your move."

Skipping. Dadidadida. Ok Bakura and Yugi are at 200 life points each. Bakura has Dark Necrofear (Don't have the card so I don't know the spelling) and has the destiny board up. Yugi has a god card in his hands and only two monsters on the field with one face down magic card. Oh and Bakura's face down monster was Man-Eater Bug. Use your imagination for all the magic cards. The magic card Yugi played was Dark Snake Syndrome, so Bakura's life points have been effected by that, he destroyed it using magic jammer. 

"You're going down Bakura. Prepare to feed the Great Beast your soul!"

"I'm not going to lose." Bakura snapped and drew a card. _This little runt is better than I expected. Damn this isn't the card I need but I'll use it to defend my life points. _"I play Lady of Faith. In defense mode!"

"Running out of moves Bakura?" Yugi sneered as he drew a card in his deck.  
"Hey! What's going on? Why is Bakura dueling against Yugi?" Ryou showed up to Yami and Tea.

"It's a duel involving the seal of the Oricalcose." Tea murmured.

"But Bakura isn't a part of that!" Ryou cried out confused.

"No...but Yugi is." Joey said solemnly.

"What?!" Ryou looked shocked. _Why did he join them though? It's not like Yugi to do something like that. He looks so cold, so...angry. It's like he's bent on doing something and he's going to do anything to do it. Why would Yugi want to be part of something that is going to destroy the world? _The stone around Yugi's neck was glowing vibrantly against his black shirt. His eyes now had a tint of red to them.

"Now your dead! I sacrifice all my monsters to bring out Obolisk!" Yugi began laughing as Bakura went pale and started sweating.

"YUGI! Please stop and think about what you're doing!" Yami yelled at Yugi. "If Bakura loses you'll be taking his soul. You'll be helping Dartz and those other fools destroy the world!" Yugi regarded him coolly.

"So...?" Yami just stared in shock as Yugi said that along with everyone else.

"So you'll be helping destroy everything we worked so hard to save so many times!" Joey roared at Yugi, "Why would you want to destroy it."

"Because of the assholes like you who live in it." They gasped as they heard Yugi curse, even Varon and Amelda. Raphael just stared.

"But why?" Tea asked, close to tears. Ryou just stared at Yugi, silently begging him not to take Bakura's soul.

"Because I hate all of you!" Yugi snapped at them suddenly looking ready to kill them all. "The only reason you're talking to me now is because you don't want me to take Bakura's soul, because I'm hanging out with a new crowd. They know what I'm capable of and they are way better friends then you guys are. They know how I feel and they were willing to take me in with out any strings attached."

"Yugi...I'm so sorry." Yami gasped out. "We...I had no idea you felt that way."

"Yugi this isn't the way to do it. Stop this and let's talk about it." Ryou begged.

"No. Obolisk attack!" Bakura shouted as the god attacked him, he fell to the ground and saw Ryou near tears.

"Knock it off. I've been to the shadow realm so many times for 'permanent' but I still got out. I'll get out of this too. I'll be seeing you later little Yugi." He said as the green glow consumed him and a card suddenly appeared and flew to Yugi.

"Well job mate!" Varon chortled out, coming up behind Yugi slapping him on the back.

"Yeah! Another soul for the taking!" Amelda said smirking.

"Master Dartz is going to be pleased." Raphael said. "Be seeing you soon. Pharaoh." Then they took off on motor cycles.

"YUGI!" Yami yelled out as he saw Varon take off with Yugi sitting behind him.

"Why would he betray us?"

"Because he feels we betrayed him." Ryou stated evenly as he stared at his unconscious Yami.


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmare

Chapter 5 Nightmares

With Yugi and the Oricalcose

"Whoa! Welcome to the gang Yugi!" Amelda said. "I actually wondered about you for a while but now I know for sure. You're definitely one of us!"

"What did I tell ya mates? Yugi is definitely reliable and a good duelist. He'll kick the pharaoh's butt big time!" Varon laughed patting Yugi on the back while Yugi just smirked proudly at the soul card he held.

"That was kinda easy." He said. "I can't wait to see his face when he watches when the Great Beast Awakens."

"That'll be the best day!" Amelda said. "The whole world will be rid of the filth that plagues it."

"Your righto mate!" Varon said yawning. "Krikey I'm tired I'm goin' to sleep see ya later mates." He walked off with Yugi following shortly behind and the others went their own way.

_The looks on their faces were so ...betrayed looking. _ _They deserved it! They deserve everything coming their way. Wait until I beat them and take their souls one by one. Soon the Great Beast will awaken and they'll all be destroyed!_

"Yugi?" Varon asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to join the Oricalcose? I mean you're the last person that I expected to even consider joining us. I mean you were so close to them."

"... I'll tell you when the time comes. All that really matters is that they'll get what's coming to them." Yugi answered angrily.

"Righto then mate. G'night."

"Goodnight." Later that night Yugi was tossing a turning in his sleep. His hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat. He was dreaming of the past.

_DREAM_

"Hey twerp." Joey and Tristan strolled up behind him with Tea walking not far behind.

"Hey guys, you need something?" Yugi asked nervously as they smirked almost evilly. The way they did when they used to beat him up.

"We don't need anything from ya shrimp." Joey replied. "We just wanted to know where Yami was."

"I don't know."

"Good, because we wanted to tell ya shrimp, you ain't welcome in this little group. You're doing nothin' except holding us back."

"Yeah Yami is way better than you." Tea replied.

"So as a reminder..." Tristan hit him hard on the face, leaving a red mark. Joey followed suit hitting him in the stomach making Yugi gasp and fall clutching his stomach in pain. They began kicking and hitting him with Tea cheering them on. When they finally stopped he was just a bloody mess. He groaned in pain as he got up.

His dream went on with the memories of his beatings and Yami ignoring him and just watching until he felt himself being shaken.

_END OF DREAM_

"Yugi! Yugi wake up! It's just a nightmare." Varon said shaking him.

"Wuh..."

"What happened your yelling was loud enough to wake the beast without souls." Varon said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Just memories, making me hate them even more." Yugi said sourly. Varon raised a questioning eyebrow, and Yugi began to tell him what was going on before Varon found him.

Please Review

What do you guys think? Should I continue?


	6. Chapter 6 Talk

Chapter 6 Talk

_That's rough. How could they do that to him? He almost lost his life for them countless times and they beat him in return? Yami's in for it now. _Varon thought angrily when Amelda and Raphael walked in yawning.

"What's all the noise about you guys. I thought I heard something and ran into Raphael on the way here." Amelda said stretching.

"It's nothing just go back to sleep Amelda." Yugi snapped looking sourly at the wall. _Whoa what's his problem? _Amelda wondered silently and looked at Varon, who gave him a look that said he'd tell them later.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." Yugi stated and walked outside. Once he was out side though.

"What's his problem? I never even dreamed he would think of joining the Oricalcose." Amelda suddenly asked. Varon just repeated the story Yugi told him and Amelda's eyes went slightly wide. _Man, even his own grandpa ditched him for that stupid pharaoh. No wonder he hates them all now. _Raphael meanwhile just stared silently.

With Yugi

_I hate them! _Yugi thought vehemently as he thought over the things his 'friends' did to him. He stopped walking and leaned against a nearby building lazily. His violet eyes were flashing from the amethyst to a ruby red and back. The more he thought about Yami the more angry he got. _I'll help Master Dartz awaken the Great Beast and I'll laugh at their demise. But why did Ryou give me that look?_

Flash:

"Yugi this isn't the way to do it. Stop this and let's talk about it." Ryou begged, his eyes were wide and full of fear and sadness. But the sadness wasn't for his Yami ((Bakura) why would I make it Yami?), it was for Yugi.

_It was as if he knew why I'm doing this all along. He just doesn't understand that I don't want to be weak anymore. _**Flash: ** his 'friends' were beating him to the ground until he blacked out, but before he passed out his saw his Yami's face. And it was indifferent._ I hate them all and I will get my revenge. If Ryou knew what was going on then why didn't he help me?! For that he can suffer as well as the others. _His eyes glowed like embers when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Yugi?"

"What?" He snapped and turned around and saw...

Should I be a butt and stop here?

V

Nah! You guys are too nice to have that done to you.

"What do you want?" Yugi sneered at Ryou as he walked up to him.

"Yugi I just want to talk." Ryou replied and stopped a little way from him.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"There's plenty to talk about alright!" Ryou said sharply.

"Such as..." Yugi asked sarcastically rolling his now violet eyes.

"Well there's the fact that you joined the Oricalcose. Or did you forget they're the bad guys?" Ryou stated calmly folding his arms over his chest.

"So what? I'm having fun that's all that counts." Yugi stated coldly and put his hands in his pockets and turned his back on him.

"'So what?' 'You're having fun?' " Ryou repeated shocked. "Don't you realize that people are getting seriously hurt? _Why_ are you doing this? None of us understand why you're doing this. If it's Yami and the others you're mad at why are you attacking innocent people? Why not just attack them?"

Yugi suddenly whirled around and seethed at the mention of his 'friends'. "It doesn't concern you Ryou. So just go home like a good little English boy. Go on, get."

"I'm not a dog Yugi! This became my business when you attacked and stole my Yami's soul!" Ryou suddenly snapped his patience had finally ran out. Yugi just gazed at him with a cold calculating glare.

"I'm doing this because it's fun." He said lazily.

"'Fun?' " Ryou muttered darkly. "How is it fun? You're hurting innocent people. I _know _you don't want to hurt innocent people Yugi."

"I'm doing it as a message to _them._" Yugi hissed. "I'm giving _them _a message that I'm not weak anymore. That_ I_ can hurt _them_." Ryou just stared stunned.

"Yugi what happened to you. You wouldn't even hurt Pegasus when he took your grandpa's soul and you even saved Marick from himself, along with the rest of the world again and again." Yugi stood slumped against the building his arms in his pockets, looking more like the old Yugi and Ryou looked at his face and saw a slight conflict going on within his eyes. So Ryou went on. "Why end that now? Why try to destroy the thing you spent all this time trying to save it? Especially if it's only against a handful of people?" He asked, with a pained look in his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Yugi said savagely, suddenly snapping back to his darker self. "I'll keep giving you the same answer again and again until it finally sinks into that thick skull of yours. _Because it's fun! _If I wanted to I could take your soul right now with no regrets and you can also join your Yami."

"Then do it." Ryou stated evenly then saw Yugi hesitate and saw an opportunity to try to talk some sense into him.

"I know for a fact you don't think hurting people is fun Yugi. So why don't you tell me the truth?"

"The truth?" Yugi turned to face him fully and said angrily. "You already know the truth so why bother asking?"

"Because you need to admit it to yourself."

"I'm doing this because I already told myself why I should and it's a pretty damned good reason." Yugi smirked and began to walk away.

"Then why are you running away from it?" A strong voice called out causing Yugi to freeze in mid step.

With Dartz

"Varon, Amelda, Raphael." Dartz said suddenly.

"Yes Master Dartz?" Raphael asked.

"All of you go and join Yugi. It seems as though his Yami has made an appearance unexpectedly while little Bakura was trying to talk some sense into him." Dartz said the last part sarcastically. "But all that did was drive him closer to us." He added when he saw the flicker of worry cross Varon and Amelda's faces.

"He hates the Pharaoh to want to join him." Raphael stated.

"Well let's get goin' mates. Can't miss the show!" Varon said and left with the others not far behind him. _Would Yugi betray us? _Varon thought to himself as they neared the group and saw the white haired boy along with the Pharaoh talking to him. By the looks of it Yugi looked livid. _It seems they're only doing more damage than help. _Varon thought and grinned.

POV of Yugi and the others with him

"I'm not running away _Pharaoh._" Yugi hissed at them. "I'm just biding my time until the Great Beast awakens."

"Why are you here Yami?" Ryou asked angrily, he felt he was starting to get through to Yugi and he specifically told Yami and the others to keep away from Yugi for a while.

Flash

"Keep away from Yugi for a while." Ryou said to Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yami. "It appears that he's going to mainly target his attacks on you for a while. What did you guys do to him?"

"Nothin'. " Joey muttered and saw the others nod their heads in agreement, but saw they kept their eyes on the ground. _What happened between them and Yugi to make him want to go this far? _Ryou wondered.

End of Flash

_I think I was just starting to kind of get through to him and then he had to go and show up. _Ryou thought.

"Hello Yami." Yugi said his name as though it were the worst thing in the world.

"Yugi, why do you want to go this far? Tell us what's wrong and we can fix it."

"There's nothing to fix except the whole world. And thanks to Master Dartz that's going to happen soon." _'Master Dartz' why is Yugi referring to him as his master? _Yami questioned silently and tried to reach Yugi mentally only to suddenly realize that the link he had with him was gone. Yugi seemed to realize what he was trying to do and laughed.

"You just noticed that I'm gone Pharaoh? Totally gone from _your_ life just like you wanted?" Yugi sneered.

TBC

Please Review

Wow! I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far.

Do you guys really like my story or does it really suck? Should I change anything around? Or is it fine the way it is? Do you want me to add stuff? I thank all of you for your support. Should I bring Yami Bakura any time soon? If you want me to bring him back, how shall he come back cause I have no idea as to how that should happen.

Note to Lightening-Dono: I know the group isn't referred to as the Seal of the Oricalcose but I just felt like making it that way because I didn't know what the group was referred to as.


	7. Talk part 2

Chapter 7 Talk pt.2

**Kuramasgal:** This is gonna contain parts of the episode where Yami/Yugi faced Raphael only it's gonna be my version.

Now 

"You just noticed that I'm gone Pharaoh? Totally gone from _your_ life just like you wanted?" Yugi sneered. Yami just stared at him in shock.

"Yugi I-"

"Cut the crap." Yugi snapped and began to walk away until someone grabbed his arm.

"Let. Me. Go." Yugi said slowly tugging his arm free.

"Not until you come to your senses."

"Let him go Yami." Bakura grabbed his arm and made him let Yugi go. "He isn't going to listen."

"Then I'll make him." Yami said frustrated. "Yugi listen to me please. The Oricalcose isn't safe. It won't only help destroy the world but it will also eventually destroy you. Please listen to-"

"Like you listened to me?" Yugi cut him off. Bakura and Yami looked confused.

"Yugi what are you talking about?" Yami asked confused.

"You didn't think twice when you used the Seal of the Oricalcose in our duel with Raphael." Yugi snapped. "You just went on ahead and let me get trapped inside it. The only way to get out was to give us separate bodies, and well, here we are." Yugi spread his arms and looked around. "You lied to me. You said you would help me, when I needed it. And what did you do when I needed help after that?"

"...Nothing." Yami suddenly looked ashamed. _I knew Yugi was getting beat up._ He realized. _But I didn't do anything, I just sat back and watched the show. And look what it's done to my Hikari._ He gazed at the darkened child before him. _Because of my ignorance he's gone. _His gaze suddenly fell on the Oricalcose stone.

"Yugi take that stone off now!" Yami shouted at him. "It's altering your personality. You probably don't even realize what you're doing."

"Oh. I know what I'm doing Pharaoh." Yugi leered at him over his shoulder. "I'm ending you." Yami looked helpless for a moment and Bakura just stood back trying to figure out how to fix this situation, and unfortunately Yugi directed his gaze at him.

"You were also aware of what was going on. You didn't do anything to help me out, why should I spare you either?" Bakura just looked ashamed. Yami, meanwhile took this as a chance to jump at Yugi to get the stone.

"NO!" Yugi screamed and fought with the ancient pharaoh.

"Yugi, I'm only trying to help you now! I know what we all did was wrong but-"

"GET OFF!" Yugi screeched and threw the taller boy off of him and into Bakura.

"You want a fight Pharaoh?" Yugi panted, his eyes reflecting a red light.

"Yugi I don't want to fight you."

"You've been asking for it now you're getting it." Yugi sneered pulling out his deck and his duel disk flashed out.

"Yugi!" Varon called out as he and the others approached.

"Looks like we get to see the showdown." Amelda said. Raphael just gazed at the Pharaoh. _Looks like Yugi just told him of what it feels like to be abandoned by the people he cared for._ He thought staring at the pain in Yami's violet eyes.

"Prepare to lose Pharaoh!" Yugi shouted. "Or are you scared?"

"I'm not afraid. I'm worried of what's happening to you." Yami shouted at him.

"Yugi you don't want to do this! I just came to try to talk to you! I told Yami not to come! Please believe me Yugi! JUST STOP THIS AND TALK!" Bakura yelled.

"Pharaoh! It's time that you get the taste of what people like you do to people like us." Raphael said.

"Now I hope you enjoy being beat by the person you helped destroy." Amelda called out. His eyes gleaming. Varon meanwhile just stared at Yugi. _Let's just hope he doesn't pull what happened between Wheeler and Mai. _He thought.

TBC

DO you guys like it? Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8 Battle of Betrayal

Chapter 8 Battle of Betrayal

"Now I hope you enjoy being beat by the person you helped destroy." Amelda called out. His eyes gleaming. Varon meanwhile just stared at Yugi. _Let's just hope he doesn't pull what happened between Wheeler and Mai. _He thought.

Flashback

"Mai I wouldn't make that move if I were you." Raphael drawled out.

"Stop backseat dueling!" Mai shouted at them as she battled the Pharaoh.

"Mai wait-" Varon started when she activated his magic card and gasp as her life points fell to zero. "Nooooo." She cried as her soul was trapped once more.

End of flashback

_Her rage towards them was what caused her to lose the duel, because her mind was unfocused. _Varon thought and crossed his arms and leaned back and watched the duel start to play out.

"Yugi just don't let your anger get the better of you like Mai did!" He yelled out. "Other wise what happened to her will be used against you the same way by him!"

"Thanks for the tip." Yugi replied and played the Seal of the Oricalcose.

"Yugi. Please listen..."

"WHY?!" Yugi interrupted as Yami began pleading. Bakura and Yami stared blankly at him for a moment.

"Why what Yugi?" Bakura asked soothingly.

"YOU betrayed me and you want me to listen to you? Why should I?" Yugi screeched not noticing that Bakura was there.

"Yugi. I'm sorry about what happened with Raphael, I keep saying that. I didn't have any right to use the Seal like I did, I should've listened to you." Yami said with tears running down his face. "I screwed up and you paid the price. I fought them to get you back and I won because you're here. You came back when I had beat Mai. It was like the way it was before only we had separate bodies. What did I do to make you hate me so much and to make you try and destroy the world?"

"Because you didn't bring me back. Dartz did. You stole my body and he gave me a new one. He said something that bothered me and I never forgot it. He told me that I could do greater things away from all of you. He warned me that you would betray me!" Yugi said bitterly, "Let's get on with our duel now shall we?" He played Dark Witch in defense mode and put a card face down.

"Yugi please stop this..." Bakura began and tried to walk towards him but was thrown backwards. Yugi laughed as he picked himself up off of the ground.

"How did we betray you, Yugi?" Bakura asked, diverting his attention for a moment.

"He took everything. Now make your move or I will assume you surrender." His eyes held the red glow. _I have no choice! _ Yami suddenly realized. _The way he's behaving it's almost as if he's been planning it...What did he mean when he said that I took everything from him? But I took nothing of his... _He played Kuriboh in defense mode. And also put a card face down on the field. "What do you mean that I took everything?"

"You know exactly what I mean Pharaoh." Yugi replied coldly, a red glint was in his eyes making him look dangerous.

"The Oricalcose is messing with your head Yugi! Stop this duel now, you know that you are putting your own soul at risk too right?" Bakura yelled desperately at him.

TBC

Do you guys like my story enough to want me to continue? Please review if you feel I should fix some stuff or send me ideas please!!!


	9. Battle of Betrayal pt2

Chapter 9. Battle of Betrayal pt.2

"The Oricalcose is messing with your head Yugi! Stop this duel now, you know that you are putting your own soul at risk too right?" Bakura yelled desperately at him. Yugi stared at him and stated clearly.

"This doesn't concern you."

"I already told you it did because you took my Yami away. You never told me why though." Bakura said desperately, then a thought occurred. "You never told me why so tell me and I'll stop bugging you."

"…" Yugi didn't reply and just stared at the cards in his hand.

"You don't know why do you?" Bakura asked quietly.

"Yes I do!" Yugi snapped.

"No you don't Yugi." Yami said solemnly. "Your lust for revenge on me has blinded you. Deep in your heart you know this is wrong."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Yugi yelled looking enraged. He glared at Ryou. "I took his soul because he was trying to interfere. So quit trying to distract me with all these little guilt trips about this being wrong. Raphael is right in my opinion. This world has been contaminated by people like you and it deserves to be fixed." He summoned a face down monster.

"Yugi destroying the world isn't going to help it." Ryou replied trying to get Yugi's attention but in returned was ignored. Yami attacked the monster with Gama the Magnet Warrior. The face down card was revealed as Man Eater Bug.

"You're monster is gone now." Yugi stated calmly. The red light in his eyes seemed to consume. _Yugi's aura, it's so dark and bleak. Did we do this to him? Did I do this to him? _Yami thought. His life points were down to a thousand and Yugi's were also down to a thousand. _If I manage to get out life points down together then neither one of us will be taken._ Yami thought.

"Don't even bother Yami." Yugi sneered. "I know what you're trying to pull and it won't work." He drew a card and smirked. "I play Dark Magician and two cards face down. Quit goin' easy on me. I don't plan on losing."

Yami sighed and put a hand on his deck. _Heart of the cards please guide me! Help me save Yugi. _He drew a card and looked at it. "I also play Dark Magician along with two magic cards as well. Now I'll attack you after I power him up with my Book of Secret Arts magic card. (I think that's what it's called…if not please tell me!)" Yugi stared wide-eyed and suddenly said, "I activate Magic Jammer!"

"I activate Harpy's feather duster!" Yami replied raising his other face down card.

"NO!" Yugi yelped as his magic cards were swept from the field. He fell back as his life points fell to 100.

"Now I play one more card face down and the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode!" Yami said. "Yugi…" Yugi suddenly went really pale and was sweating and swaying on his feet. "No. No. I won't go back there I refuse to go back there!"

"Yugi!"

"I play monster reborn!" Yugi shouted. "You sent my whole first hand into the graveyard a couple of turns ago with your magic card. Guess which card you made me discard." Yugi smirked almost insanely. "I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"NO!" Yami stared shocked at his other half. "Yugi don't do this. Do you really want to destroy the world? Has your soul darkened that much?"

"No I'm not! I have six cards in my hand giving him six thousand attack points. More than enough to wipe you out!" Yugi began to tell Slifer to attack and suddenly swayed on his feet.

"YUGI!" Everyone cried out as he hit the ground on his knees. They watched him as he struggled to stand up and began to call out to attack again.

"Yugi STOP!" Bakura shouted as he hesitated.

"This duel has gone on long enough!" Varon muttered to Amelda, who nodded in agreement.

"We already know who the stronger duelist is. Yugi has this one in the bag. But now isn't the right time." Raphael said.

"With this fragment of the Oricalcose, I unlock the Seal!" Varon yelled punching the seal that surrounding the two duelists. A blinding light flashed through the area and the seal was gone. As was Yugi and the other members of the Oricalcose.

"Yugi…" Yami murmured. _He almost used the God Card to destroy me. If it weren't for Slifer knocking him out I would've been done for. Slifer didn't want him to do it, because he only zapped enough of his energy. I saw it in Yugi's eyes he was afraid to lose. That's why he panicked. He was afraid of losing his soul…again. And it's all my fault!_

"Yami where did they go? Why did they interfere with the duel they and I knew Yugi was going to beat you in a heartbeat, no offense."

"I know. But why did they take him and where did they go?"

"Why did you follow me when I told you not to?" Ryou suddenly snapped at Yami.

"Because I wanted to figure out what was wrong."

"We were starting to get there when you interrupted and got him excited!" Ryou looked angry. "Now we'll never find out."

"I think we know." Joey, Tristan and Tea walked out into the open.

"You _all_ followed?" Ryou looked really upset at this point. "No wonder he was all mad…I think he knew."

"Why do you think he's acting the way he is now?" Yami demanded.

"Because he feels you stole his life." Tea stated.

"He feels alone. He was alone for a while until you met him. Then you guys were separated when his soul was sent to dat oricalcose thing." Joey said. "Then when you beat Mae he came back in his own body. He didn't come back unscathed though. He came back with a fear. Kinda like Mae did. A fear of being alone."

"Then it was like nothing was different for a while then we all started drifting away from him. You started hanging out with us more than him and his grandpa started favoring you more than him." Tristan said grimly. "Then it got to the point where no one really wanted to talk to him at all."

"We even started just talking to him just to find out where you were and that's all." Tea said looking down.

"And me 'n Tristan began to beat him up again just like we used to." Joey said and he and Tristan looked away ashamed.

"And I only hung out with him a little but not enough I guess." Ryou mused not focused on anything. _Bakura tried to warn me about this. Now I know why Yugi went after him when he said he had no idea where Yami was. He knew how dark Yugi's heart had become and Yugi was afraid. He didn't want to admit it to himself and I guess when Bakura started hinting it he didn't want to know it himself. His hate for life and Yami has darkened his heart so much now that I don't think any of us will get through to him. But Bakura and I almost did. _Ryou thought and Yami thought along the same lines only with way more guilt.

PLEASE R&R

How do you like this chapter? I've been running into a lot of blank walls and I'm starting to get a bruise. Do you guys want me to continue?


	10. Hatred and a Plan

Chapter 10. Hatred and a Plan

**Kuramasgal: **I'm sorry if I don't update for a while. I won't update anything for a while because I just found out that one of my best friends has been attempting to kill herself. I just found out she has been cutting herself when she showed me her arm the other day. I've been busy trying to help her. I won't update either of my stories until I make sure she's getting the help she needs. Sorry!

Last Time

_His hate for life and Yami has darkened his heart so much now that I don't think any of us will get through to him. But Bakura and I almost did. _Ryou thought and Yami thought along the same lines only with way more guilt.

Now w/ the Oricalcose

"Why did you interfere?" Yugi snapped angrily.

"Because Master Dartz said so." Amelda replied while Varon sighed.

" sigh Whatever." Yugi sighed and leaned against a wall and waited with the others until Dartz showed up. He kept thinking about what they said. _Am I wrong with what I'm doing? Should I stop…NO! They're just playing with my head. I'm not a follower of his. I will get my revenge for him taking my life away! He's ruled my life for too long. The Dark Malik was right, he should've been destroyed. But he couldn't do it I'll do it! I'll take his power. _Yugi smirked as he suddenly realized what he believed to be his destiny. _He was weak and I'll never make that mistake. Not anymore anyway._

"Yugi." Dartz said as he walked into the cavern like area.

"Yes, Master Dartz." Yugi said as he stood up straight. "May I ask why you wanted me to stop the duel? I almost had him beat."

"I know but then was not the time." Dartz replied. Yugi just looked quizzically at his turned back.

"Now all of you may leave."

"Yes master." They all replied.

_The next time we meet Pharaoh. _Yugi thought scowling as they all left. _I will take your soul and powers._ He smiled slightly. Varon glanced at him from the corner of his eye and smirked and said.

"Yugi you almost kicked the Pharaoh's butt." Varon gave him thumbs up.

"Go Yugi, do what ever you want with the Pharaoh, but Kiaba's mine." Amelda said stretching. "Catch ya later." They split up and Yugi just looked at the ceiling. _Soon. _Yugi thought and smiled. He followed Varon quietly to their room and he smiled at the ceiling before shutting his eyes. (Too make it clear it's still nighttime obviously.)

With Yami and the others

"What can we do?" Joey asked.

"I-I don't know." Yami said and put his hands on his head. "I can't get through to him at all. Mentally or verbally."

"It appears he has a new dark side then." Ryou thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"He means that Yami used to be Yugi's dark side and always had some sort of link with Yugi." Joey said. "Now that Yami can't contact Yugi at all that means either he's able to block him somehow or he has a new dark side."

"Who knows how to deal with their dark side?" Tea asked.

They were all quiet then all of a sudden they all said at the same time, "Marik!"

"Let's give him a call then." Ryou said and went to the phone.

"…" Ryou was quiet as he heard the rings.

"Hello? Ishtar residence this is Ishizu." Ishizu said.

"Hello Ishizu. This is Ryou. I'm a friend of Yugi and he's in really big trouble. May I please speak to Marik?"

"Yes, give me a second." There was a shuffling sound and then Marik's voice.

"Hello?"

"This is Ryou Bakura a friend of Yugi. He's in trouble and we were wondering if you could help."

"The pharaoh?"

"No, well I guess you could say that. He's separated from Yugi and well…I guess it wasn't the best idea."

"Why?"

"Well Yugi's gone a bit…well, evil."

"Care to explain?

"Yugi and Yami separated and you know how they shared a link because of Yugi being the hikari and Yami being the dark side?"

"Yes…"

"Now Yami can't get through to Yugi and it appears he has a very _very _evil side now."

"I see. What do you need from me?"

"We wondered if you could help us save Yugi's soul from himself."

"I see. I'll be there as soon as I can with Ishizu and Odion."

"Thank you very much. Bye." Ryou said as they hung up.

"Well?" Asked Yami.

"They're coming as soon as they can."

"Now what do we do?" Tristan asked.

"Wait. I guess." Ryou said.

With Yugi in his dream

"Is what I'm doing right?" Yugi thought absently while floating in the quietness of his dream. He scowled at nothing and shook his head while trying to get the thought out of his head. "Yes it is. What they're trying to do is trick me."

"That's right." A dark voice said harshly. Yugi's eyes widened slightly and whirled around to face whoever it was.

"Who are you?" He spat at the stranger. He was very surprised it seemed to look exactly like him. There only very mild differences, he had red eyes and they were just as hard and unforgiving as Yugi's he was slightly tanned and had strange markings under his eyes. His hair was almost totally red though with blonde streaks. He smirked almost evilly at Yugi's question.

"You doubt what you're doing." He stated simply and walked down towards Yugi who looked down.

"No I don't!" He snapped irritated.

"Yes you do." The darker version laughed.

"Tell me who you are." Yugi demanded face darkening with suppressed rage which seemed to entertain the stranger even more.

"Little, innocent Yugi. I am you." He stated almost as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tch. Like I'll believe that." Yugi said and started to turn away.

"But I am." He paused. "I am what you have potential to be. Don't you want your revenge?" He asked almost innocently his eyes flashing in a smirk, making Yugi pause.

"Yes I do."

"How do you intend to get it?" He asked incredulously.

"I-I'm not sure yet." Yugi said softly looking at the ground.

"The problem is you're too soft and unsure." Yugi stared at his dark side. The other one smirked and said. "You know I'm right. So did Dartz that's why he got rid of Yami's link for you."

"Did Master Dartz give you to me?"

"No." His darker side laughed.

"I came from you." He poked Yugi lightly in the chest. "You're hatred and pain created me. I'm going to destroy them for you."

"No. I'll do it my way." Yugi began to walk away again.

"And that brings up the question 'How?' again." His darker side chuckled he sounded almost like the evil Bakura. It made Yugi uneasy.

"Get out of my body." He hissed at the darker boy, who just smirked in retaliation.

"Join me and you can get a revenge that you've deserved to have for such a long time." He said and held out a hand.

"Why?"

"Because I will help you." He realized Yugi's uncertainty. "I'm not like Malik. I'm only helping you get what you deserve what's wrong with that. After all they abandoned you." His voice said softly. "They were more then willing to get rid of you while if the tables had been any different you would've been working your ass off trying to save them. Why should you help them after all they've put you through?" Yugi sat silently and looked at his darker half's hand. He reached out and grabbed it and was pulled up, only to be consumed by darkness.

Even in his dream he felt the unimaginable pain as he felt the darkness with in his soul consume him. It was almost as bad when Yami was separated from him. It was only then that he thought about and realized what he was doing and he tried to stop it.

"NO! STOP IT NOW!" Yugi yelled and only heard an echoing laugh. _HELP ME! YAMI!!!_

In the room with Varon

He tossed and turned restlessly and was sweating while breathing heavily. Varon stared at Yugi's restless form. _Yugi what's wrong? Is his darkness already trying to consume him? Like it has done everyone else._

Meanwhile

"Yami what's wrong?" Yami felt himself being shaken by someone and opened his eyes to brown ones.

"Yami?" Tea said quietly.

"What is it what's wrong?"

"Yugi…" Yami murmured his purple eyes wide in surprise. (I know that in Egypt he had red eyes but in this fic they're purple. Okay?)

"What about him?" Bakura asked surprised.

"I heard his voice. And he sounded really scared." Yami said quietly.

Please review!

I'm sorry it's so short but I'm running out of ideas. Please can you guys help me out? What do you guys and gals want to happen next. When I get things situated with my friend I'll update as soon as I can. I think that writing my stories will help me out while I try and help out my buddy. SO… please help me out k?


	11. Awakening and Arrival

Chapter 11. Awakening & Arrival

Recap

"I'll be there as soon as I can with Ishizu and Odion." Marik said.

"Thank you very much. Bye." Ryou said as they hung up.

"Well?" Asked Yami.

"They're coming as soon as they can."

"Now what do we do?" Tristan asked.

"Wait. I guess." Ryou said.

Yugi

"Who are you?" He spat at the stranger. His double grinned.

"Little, innocent Yugi. I am you." He stated almost as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Yugi sat silently and looked at his darker half's hand. He reached out and grabbed it and was pulled up, only to be consumed by darkness.

"NO! STOP IT NOW!" Yugi yelled and only heard an echoing laugh. _HELP ME! YAMI!!!_

Now

"Something is wrong with Yugi!" Yami said and tried to go outside but was held back by Tristan, Joey and Ryou.

"There's nothing you can do for him at the moment. We need to wait until Marik comes!" Ryou panted. "He said he would come as soon as they could." Yami stopped struggling and looked out the window. _Yugi, please be okay._

With Yugi

"STOP PLEASE! STOP!" Yugi yelled scared. He heard laughter in reply. He gasped as another wave of pain hit him.

"This is the only way we can get our revenge. The Great Labiathon and the Egyptian Gods have much planned for you little one." Yugi whimpered and clutched his sides and fell to his knees. "I know your feeling pain but that is to be expected. Ignore it. It will vanish soon and we'll be one. Soon we'll get our revenge. You agreed to this, do you wish you hadn't now? Do you believe the lies the Pharaoh has filled your head with?"

"…I-I don't know. Argh!" Yugi whimpered as he felt his soul shudder as the darkness kept wracking at it. Helpless tears cascaded down his cheeks and he felt like his lungs and heart were being ripped from his body. He could hear the victorious note in the dark one's voice.

"It's almost complete!" Yugi felt it as the fear wracked his body and the pain seemed to increase. _NO! This isn't right. YAMI!_

"Your Yami will not help you now. Nor will your friends. They all lied to you, none of them cared about you they were all using you. You only have me. Now you are me and I am you. He's nothing now but a mere painful memory that will be destroyed." Yugi screamed as he was shoved into the depths of his mind and felt the darkness consume him. _Yami…_Yugi thought weakly before he was entirely consumed.

Outside the dream

"Yugi! C'mon wake up." Varon muttered shaking Yugi as he cried out in his sleep. "Don't lose to your darker half. You're different from the rest of us. Don't let your hatred and pain consume you. Wake up." Suddenly Yugi woke up and grabbed his head and groaned.

"Ungh. What happened." He muttered and Varon let out a sigh.

"Are you okay? You were screamin' loud enough to wake the Great Beast without any souls." Varon asked figuring that Yugi must've won the battle because he wasn't acting strange.

"Just a nightmare." Yugi muttered. "Sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep."

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay?" Varon said.

"I'm fine. Just the stress of those idiots got to me I guess."

"Okay then. G'night."

"Goodnight." Varon went to his room and Yugi laid back down and stared at the ceiling. _I've never felt so powerful before. Master Dartz was correct in saying the Oricalcose would make me stronger. I know how I will get my revenge on them now. I'll play with them like they have with me. I'll pretend to be the weak little Yugi I was before they betrayed me. I'll make them suffer. I shall talk to Master Dartz tomorrow into letting me play with those fools, until I can take all their souls. _Yugi smiled and glanced out the window.

"They will pay." He whispered.

Two days later w/ the others

"So when did Marik say he could come?" Joey asked.

"As soon as they could." Ryou said getting frustrated.

"Well they'd better hurry it up because Yugi isn't getting any nicer if you haven't noticed." Tristan muttered.

"We've noticed." Joey said dryly. Yami remained quiet and stared at the ceiling. Tea stared at him intently and Ryou sighed getting frustrated when Joey and Tristan kept arguing. Just when Ryou was going to tell them to knock it off a knocking was heard at the door. He glanced at the ceiling eyes saying thank you and he went to open the door.

"Marik." Ryou said.

"Hey guys." Marik replied with a slight nod of his head.

"Come on in." Ryou stepped back from the doorway allowing him inside.

They briefly summarized what's been happening with Yugi.

"So you believe that we can help you how?" Marik asked.

"We believed you can help us because you also had quite an evil side, if memory serves correct." Yami replied.

"Pharaoh, the only way to defeat Yugi's dark side is if he faces him alone or if he faces the source of his pain and hatred, in this case you." Marik said quietly.

"I thought as much. But he seems much more dangerous then your evil side did Marik." Yami replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you were able to fight off your dark side and win because you weren't fully for the idea of the destruction for mankind. Yugi on the other hand is more than willing to destroy mankind as long as I go with it." Yami said and the others just looked ashamed.

"The main problem is, you guys, is the fact that he's…well, innocent. I'm assuming that when he joined the Oricalcose he got the stone. Isn't that stone supposed bring out the darkness within?" Tea asked.

"Yes." Yami replied remembering when he used the Seal of the Oricalcose and the stone together.

Flashback!

"Please don't use it!" Yugi cried as his astral form managed to grab Yami's arm.

"Let me go!" Yami hissed wrenching his arm away.

"Please don't use it Pharaoh." Yami ignored him and continued to play the seal of the Oricalcose.

"I play the Seal of the Oricalcose!" Yami yelled and activated the card. Yugi yelled as the seal consumed them and locked Yugi in his mind.

End

"What is this Oricalcose?" Marik asked.

"Oh I didn't realize you didn't know. The Seal of the Oricalcose is almost as bad as some type of cult. They have this glowing green stone that's referred to as the Oricalcose stone and they all carry a card called the Seal of the Oricalcose. Once that card is in play no one can get out no matter what unless you lose the duel or end in a draw. If you lose the duel you lose your soul and it's given to this thing called the Great Beast." Ryou said.

"Everyone in dat group is either doing it for some sort of revenge and in the belief that it'll change da world for da better." Joey said and added bluntly. "In my opinion they're all nuts."

"Joey!" Tea said and hit him on the arm.

"What? They are!"

"What about Yugi?" Tea asked. "Do you consider him crazy?"

"Honestly Tea I don't know. He may as well be for joining dat group of punks in da first place." Joey said.

"So who's in charge of this little group?" Marik asked.

"Yugi mentioned a 'Master Dartz', that's all that anyone has ever said." Tristan answered.

"I don't know Yugi as well as you guys but…he doesn't strike me as the type to join the bad guys without reason. What happened, because he seems to be after you guys more than anything." Marik said. They all looked down. Ryou just glanced at him.

"I guess he felt neglected. Everyone stopped noticing he was ever really there the only reason people would talk to him is to see where Yami was and that was it."

"Oh." Marik seemed shocked. "Why? No offense but that's a really stupid thing to have done. Yugi put his neck on the line more than anyone here. He didn't have to but he did. He would've done it for anyone. He was just too nice and innocent in my opinion and if that was the case, which it was, then he would be easy for darkness to enter his soul. Purity like that isn't easy to come by, but it's easy to loose."

"…I know but he's fought it so many times it's just hard to imagine that it would happen to him." Ryou said. "I mean we've fought so many forms of danger that it's hard to believe that now we have to fight another one of our friends."

" 'Another'?"

"Mai Valentine also decided to join that little group but she lost a duel." Joey said darkly while clenching his fist. "We did it to win Yugi's soul." He added bitterly. Marik just watched then silently.

"So you regret it? I mean you apparently like that girl very much." Joey remained silent but shook his head.

"So there must be another reason why you guys wanted me here." Marik said slowly. "Um…what did he do?" They all looked ashamed.

"Well he's starting off basically the same way you were and his attacks are aimed the same way only he's also attacking random people off the streets that he runs into." Tristan said.

"He attacked my Yami." Ryou said. "That was the first time we really saw him after he decided to turn." He fiddled with the Millenium Ring.

"Well I honestly don't know how to help. Most likely he'll figure out I'm here by now."

"What!?" They all said shocked. Marik looked at them as if they were stupid.

"He's not exactly stupid just naïve. He chose not to know things even though he knew them despite not acting it he was actually quite intelligent. He knew how to outsmart people after he discovered their weaknesses. Now that he's gone 'bad' he'll more than likely use them against you with out any second thoughts."

"Wait, I think he did have second thoughts almost two days ago." Yami said suddenly.

"Why do you say that?" Ryou asked and the others looked at him questioningly.

"He called to me when I was asleep and he sounded really scared. Almost as if he realized something and was trying to warn me. But almost as soon as I heard him his voice faded, but I could almost taste his fear…" Yami said trailing off.

"It appears then he was trying to back out. I guess that can be considered as a good thing." Marik muttered.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Because I fought at first when my dark side took me over but I had Odion to help me. Yugi appears to be fighting and let's hope he won that particular battle otherwise things could get bad."

"How much worse can they get?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, I mean he's already gone bad, has all our weaknesses, has a little magical stone and card that steals people's souls and he wants to help destroy the world. How much worse can it get?" Joey asked ticking off all the things Yugi's already done off on his fingers.

"We'll he could help add power and make it so that much worse things can happen. For instance instead of taking you on directly he could go after your families first. I don't think he actually intended for Bakura to loose in the first place. Possibly I don't think he intended to face Bakura in the first place. I think he was more in the wrong place at the wrong time but he did manage to stall him for a little while. As we all know Bakura is definitely hard to trap anywhere. I guess that comes with the pride of a tomb robber." Ryou gave a weak laugh.

"That's right. He doesn't know when to quit." Ryou murmured.

"Yugi knows that as well. I believe that Yugi was going to go after you or the others and knowing Bakura he probably just assumed he would go after you and probably purposely annoyed him or something and began talking to him. And we know what kind of trouble his attitude does." They all nodded.

"So you think Yugi was probably hoping deep down that Bakura would beat him?" Tea asked. Marik just shrugged.

"You never know. I believe it also could've just been sheer coincidence. I don't think that he wanted to hurt anybody other then you guys in the first place. Like I said before I don't think he intended to fight Bakura, I think he intended to go after Ryou first." The others looked shocked and Ryou just closed his eyes.

"But why…he didn't seem to want to attack Ryou when they had that little conservation." Tristan asked.

"I believe it could've been just a simple mix up. Ryou and Bakura do look alike and I'm repeating that I think he was going to talk to Ryou first. Now it could be a whole different story."

"Wait. When I went to talk to him to figure out why he was doing it all he kept doing was trying to avoid me. He avoided all questions as to why all he answered with was 'fun'. I think all he wanted to do was just hurt us. But when Yami stepped in it got to the point where he was basically telling us 'leave me the hell alone.' " Ryou said.

"I have a feeling we'll know what he's planning sooner then you think." Tristan said.

"Why do you say that?" Marik asked.

"'Cuz he's here." Joey asked looking out the window.

Please R&R

Thank you for your patience. My friend is doing better and is getting the help she needs. I thank you all again for your patience and encouragement.

Do you guys want this story to be continued? I'm seriously out of ideas now and I'm running on air now. If you do please say so and send me **_lots_** of ideas.

Have a Merry Christmas!


	12. Trust

Chapter 12. Trust

Last Time

"I have a feeling we'll know what he's planning sooner then you think." Tristan said.

"Why do you say that?" Marik asked.

"'Cuz he's here." Joey asked looking out the window.

Now

They all ran to look at the window.

"It's Yugi!" Tea gasped.

"What is he doing here?" Joey asked.

"I don't know but I doubt it's anything good." Tristan said.

"Yugi…" Yami muttered.

"Yami, don't underestimate Yugi he might not be here for anything good. He could be back to attack." Marik said.

"But he might not be?" Yami asked.

"It's a slim chance but maybe." Marik said. Suddenly Yugi collapsed on the ground.

"Yugi!" They all yelled. Yami ran outside with the others to his prone form.

"Yugi?" He asked and gently rolled him onto his side.

"Yugi?" Tea asked walking up with the others. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know but we should get him inside." Yami said and lifted Yugi up. Marik looked as he, Joey and Tristan help carry Yugi to the house. Ryou looked at Marik.

"Do you think there's something odd about this?" Ryou asked Marik.

"I think there's something odd about it. It's too coincidental that Yugi just happens to pop up but there is the matter in which he's hurt and according to Yami fighting. That can possibly make it so he came here of his own free will not to hurt us, but it's odd." Marik said looking uncertain.

"Why is it odd?" Ryou asked as he and Marik slowly followed them inside.

"Because of the fact that I don't really detect a darkness in Yugi's aura. It's only his innocence mixed with hurt. It's nothing dark." Marik said looking at Yugi's unconscious form. Yami was trying to wake him up.

"What's wrong with him?" Tea asked.

"I don't know. He's not waking up though." Yami said.

"C'mon Yug wake up!" Joey said and began shaking him.

"Ngh." Yugi groaned and slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

"Y-Yami?" He asked softly.

"Yes aibou (sp?). I'm here." Yami said and held out a hand to help Yugi up.

"Where am I?" (hmn…where are they-) Yugi asked rubbing his head. They could all see a slightly swollen purpling bruise forming over his right temple and left cheekbone. His clothes were rumpled and his lip was cut.

"You're safe with us. We're at Ryou's house." (haha! I figured out where they are. -) Yami said. "But what happened to you Yugi? You're hurt."

"I tried to back out." He said dropping his eyes.

"Why?" Ryou asked suspiciously while Marik just looked at him. Suddenly Yugi just looked up at him.

"Marik. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked while Marik just gazed at him.

"Yugi why did you try to back out?" Ryou asked drawing his attention away from Marik.

"I don't know I just seemed to…realize something." Yugi murmured.

"What did you realize?" Yami asked and Yugi just looked down at the floor and muttered something.

"What?" Yami asked softly.

"I don't know." Yugi said sounding near tears. "I guess I just realized that revenge isn't everything." They spent most of the time talking and slowly they all fell asleep Marik, Ryou, Yugi and Yami were the last people awake.

"Yugi why did you attack Bakura?" Marik asked and Ryou just looked surprised. They had been trying to avoid Yugi doing that.

"…" Yugi remained quiet for a few seconds. They all watched him closely.

"I didn't want too." He started out. "I just wanted to talk to Ryou first. I screwed up I-I thought he was Ryou. Then he began being…well…"

"Himself?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Yugi gave a shy glance at Ryou. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. If I knew how to get him back I would."

"That's alright. He'll get out sooner or later. He never stays trapped anywhere long. He always gets out. I guess it's that tomb robbers pride or something like that." Ryou said causing the others to grin and Yugi to give a small shy smile.

"You guys I don't know what made me do it. I'm so sorry." Yugi said hunching his shoulders and clenching his fists..

"It was the influence of the Oricalcose stone so don't be sorry." Yami said putting a hand on Yugi's tense shoulder. "It's me who should say sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We're both sorry so, well, whatever." Yugi said unclenching his fists.

"Well I think we should be getting some shut eye." Ryou said as Marik yawned.

"Yeah night guys." Marik said and got up to got to the guestroom Ryou set up.

"Sorry Yugi but I obviously didn't know you were coming and I didn't get a room set up for you."

"That's okay." Yugi said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Later that night with Ryou Marik

"Marik do you think Yugi was being honest?" Ryou asked while they were setting up the guestroom.

"I don't know possibly but not likely." Marik said. Ryou paused.

"Why do you say that?" Ryou asked.

"Because, it isn't that easy to just back out of a group like the Oricalcose. I didn't even sense any darkness in his aura or that there had even been any in the first place. I can tell Yami did because it's very faint but it's there and most likely always will be. So Yugi's story…well I think that's it it's a story." Marik murmured, suddenly his eyes widened. "Unless…"

"What?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Does he have any millenium items?" Marik asked. Ryou thought for a few minutes.

"Both he and Yami had a few millenium items. They had the puzzle, necklace, eye and rod." He said slowly. "They had four of the seven and I have the millenium ring."

"And Shadi has the millenium key. So does Yugi have any of the millenium items or not?" Marik asked urgently.

"I have no idea. It's possible but you'd have to ask Yami." Ryou said. "I know Yami has the millenium puzzle for sure but if he has any of the other three is unknown."

"That could be another problem." Marik said sighing and slouching on the edge of the bed. Ryou glanced at him.

"Again I ask another 'Why?' " Ryou asked.

"If Yugi has a millenium item then it could block some of his aura. For him that could be the darker part of his soul." Marik said slowly.

"So if Yugi has a millenium item then he could be hiding what he's truly here for." Ryou said.

"Yes. Let's hope he doesn't have a millenium item or we'll be in big trouble." Marik said.

"Indeed." Ryou said and went to the door. "G'night."

"Ryou." Marik said.

"Yes?" Ryou paused and looked at Marik.

"After Yugi is asleep we need to check to see if there are any millenium items on him. I doubt Yami would've noticed if they were missing. But we should ask him anyway. We could ask Yami to check Yugi and see if he has any millenium items. Just to be sure. We can't take any chances." Marik said solemnly.

"I understand. I'll talk to Yami. If you do it'll be suspicious." Ryou said nodding and left. Marik stared at the closed door. _Let's pray he doesn't have a millenium item, or the Oricalcose stealing souls is the least thing we have to worry about._

With Yami Yugi

"Yami?" Yugi asked his eyes troubled and his face held a look of confusion.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami asked as he turned around and saw the troubled features on his light's face. "What's wrong?" He walked over and sat next to Yugi.

"I feel…I wanted to know if you trust me? I need to know…do you still trust me. I-I wouldn't b-blame you if you don't. I-I was just wondering." Yugi stuttered out sounding scared of the answer he would receive. He clenched his fist. Yami looked shocked he didn't know what to say and he gazed at Yugi's face. He had sweat beading his forehead and he looked slightly stressed.

"I do. Though I'm not so sure about the others." He said after a moment. He was even more shocked. _His eyes…it's like he was dreading that answer. There's such fear and he looks almost confused. But there's even more fear. Yugi, were you surprised that I said I still trust you and the look of fear was the anticipation of the answer? Or is it something else entirely? _Yami thought while gazing at Yugi, when suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yami? Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine I should be asking you that though." Yami replied.

"I'm fine but shouldn't you be getting some sleep? You look exhausted." Yugi said concern showing in his childlike violet eyes.

"I'm fine you should be getting to sleep." Yami said. "Good night Yugi."

"Alright if you say so…g'night to you too." Yugi said concern still showing in his eyes. Yami walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. Ryou walked up to him quietly.

"Yami can you come upstairs with me please?" He asked quietly. Yami looked surprised but nodded anyway.

"What is it?" He asked as they were upstairs. Ryou looked at the stairwell.

"Are you missing any millennium items?" He asked.

"What? No. They're all there." Yami said. "Why?" He demanded.

"Because Marik thinks it's a possibility that Yugi could have a millennium item and it could be hiding his true intentions. But that's only a theory. It could be genuine, but do we really want to find out the hard way? We have to be sure. He was part of the Oricalcose remember?" Ryou said. Yami sighed and shut his eyes.

"I'll check and see if he has any millennium items. He'll be asleep any time now." Yami muttered.

Please Review!

I know this chapter is rather short but there are problems I'm still dealin' with (aka my parents are divorcing) and I'm running short on ideas. I'm lovin' your ideas Gamelover! Your one of my official story idea person! My story will basically be based on your ideas. Keep on given' me ideas plz! Puppy dog eyes PLEASE:( I may take a long time because of the problems goin' on at home and school so plz just bear with me.


	13. Talks & Doubts

Chapter 13. Talks and Doubts

Marik stared at the closed door. _Let's pray he doesn't have a millennium item, or the Oricalcose stealing souls is the least thing we have to worry about._

LAST TIME

"Are you missing any millennium items?" He asked.

"What? No. They're all there." Yami said. "Why?" He demanded.

"Because Marik thinks it's a possibility that Yugi could have a millennium item and it could be hiding his true intentions. But that's only a theory. It could be genuine, but do we really want to find out the hard way? We have to be sure. He was part of the Oricalcose remember?" Ryou said. Yami sighed and shut his eyes.

"I'll check and see if he has any millennium items. He'll be asleep any time now." Yami muttered.

NOW

Yami walked up quietly next to Yugi's sleeping form. His breathing was deep and even. Yami looked over Yugi's angelic face and his eyes landed on the slightly swelling bruise above his right temple and purpling on his left cheek. He slowly let his senses go over Yugi looking for the presence of a millennium item. He sighed as he detected no aura. He went to get up when Yugi muttered something.

"Hmn?" He asked and looked at Yugi's sleeping form and realized he was having a nightmare. He gently went to shake Yugi.

"Yugi." He said grabbing his shoulder lightly. Yugi's eyes shot open and he grabbed Yami's wrist. He was breathing hard and was sweating slightly.

"Yugi it's me, are you okay?" Yami asked gently as Yugi released his wrist slowly.

"Uh, huh. I'm fine. Just a nightmare, that's all." Yugi said and he wouldn't look Yami straight in the eye.

"You're not fine, tell me what's wrong Yugi." Yami asked concerned.

"I said I'm fine just a bad nightmare." Yugi said turning around facing Yami with a small smile. "You know those dreams you have that aren't so neat? I get those sometimes too you know?" He lightly joked. Yami looked into his eyes and felt concerned. Yugi's eyes held a slight tinge of fear and sorrow.

"If your sure." Yami said and Yugi nodded and lay back down. "Goodnight Yami." He muttered softly.

"Goodnight Yugi." Yami said softly and left the room. He met up with Marik and Ryou upstairs.

"So?" Ryou asked.

"He didn't have any items on him." Yami said but he still looked worried. Marik noticed and looked at Yami inquiringly.

"What else?" He asked and Yami looked startled for a minute.

"Nothing he just had a nightmare." Yami said trying to knock what happened from his mind.

"What else happened?" Marik asked.

"Uh…well I woke him up and he had a bad reaction that's all. Almost like he was terrified of something. But that is what usually happens with most nightmares is it not?" Yami stated but he still looked thoughtful.

"What else?" Ryou asked.

"Well he said everything was fine but his eyes held much fear, but I could tell the fear wasn't for himself." Yami said. "Something is going on and I will find out what it is."

With Yugi

_He's gone. Finally. They suspect something, and I should've realized that Marik would be here. They would go that far wouldn't they? _Yugi thought his eyes closed. _I should've been more prepared. This isn't going the way I hoped it would. _He opened his eyes and sighed softly his eyes holding a soft confusion. _Ryou still trusts me as does Yami. I don't believe it. I think they're just using me. Like they've always done. _His eyes narrowed. _But Yami held no lies on his face when he answered my question. I didn't even expect him to answer._

FLASHBACK

"I feel…I wanted to know if you trust me? I need to know…do you still trust me. I-I wouldn't b-blame you if you don't. I-I was just wondering." Yugi stuttered out sounding scared of the answer he would receive. He clenched his fist. Yami looked shocked he didn't know what to say and he gazed at Yugi's face. He had sweat beading his forehead and he looked slightly stressed.

"I do. Though I'm not so sure about the others." He said after a moment.

END OF FLASHBACK

_He's lying. _Yugi thought shaking his head trying to convince himself. _He's always lied to me. They're just using me. I know it was no coincidence he was down here earlier. He was obviously making sure I didn't have something. Probably like a millennium item, or anything from the Oricalcose. _Yugi smiled slightly. He looked at the bag none of the others had noticed he had with him. He looked around casting out his senses making sure no one else was there. He quietly went over to his bag and opened it. He looked inside and lying there was a gold scale and on it was a millennium eye. He quickly zipped up the bag and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Yugi?" A voice said softly causing Yugi to jump slightly. _Damn it. I let my guard down._ He thought angrily but his face still held the look of innocent surprise.

"Yeah?" He answered softly as well. Ryou walked into the room

"Are you okay, really okay?" Ryou asked quietly sitting next to Yugi on the couch. Yugi looked at the wall after glancing at Ryou.

"I guess so. I'm here aren't I?" He replied. Ryou gazed at him intently.

"I know you still hold a grudge against us, don't you?" Yugi looked at him quickly and looked away just as quickly as he glanced at the white haired boy. Ryou nodded.

"I thought as much." He murmured and they sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"Aren't you tired? You should get some sleep." Yugi suggested as he saw Ryou yawn. Ryou looked guilty and blushed slightly, he didn't want anyone to notice how he hasn't been sleeping well.

"I'm not tired, really." He said quickly.

"You're a worse liar than I am." Yugi said smiling slightly then went serious again.

"Yugi?" Ryou said after a small pause.

"Hmm?" Yugi acknowledged Ryou without really saying anything.

"Why did you come back? For some reason I don't like the story you gave us earlier." Yugi stiffened. Ryou quickly noticed and quickly tried to repent.

"Sorry, I'm not calling you a liar, it just seemed as though you left some stuff out."

"No…it's okay." Yugi said slowly, trying to figure out what to say. "I honestly don't know…I just got scared. The stuff you kept yelling at me in that ally, I guess it actually sunk into my thick skull. They beat me crapless when I said I was leaving." Ryou just nodded encouragingly. Yugi just seemed to freeze. "I'm sorry." He suddenly blurted.

"What?" Ryou said off guard. "What about?"

"For Bakura. I really didn't mean to get him. I was just looking for you so we could talk. I saw him from the back and I approached him and he…just became…well, like you said earlier, himself. I lost my temper and I don't know why I did what I did."

"Yugi it's okay. It was the Oricalcose stone messing with your head. It was making your soul dark with your anger towards Yami and the rest of us." They sat quietly for a few moments. Suddenly Yugi felt compelled to try and explain himself as to why he was going after Ryou first. Yugi had no idea why he felt this compulsion and he tried to ignore it.

"I wasn't going to attack you." He said quietly. Ryou looked startled yet again.

"What?"

"I wasn't going to attack you." Yugi repeated. "I honestly just wanted to talk to you. Though I doubt you believe me."

"I believe you Yugi. Just what did you want to talk about?" Ryou asked curiously.

"You didn't completely ditch me for Yami like the others did." Yugi said softly. Ryou put a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder startling the smaller boy. "Anyways I was going to try and talk you into joining."

"Why?" Ryou asked slightly nervous but he didn't show it.

"Because…I don't know really. I was going to tell you how much good it really was. You know how it was going to help save the world and how much more stronger we would be. No longer the weak Hikari's of Yami and Bakura." Yugi sighed. "I'm almost glad Bakura stalled me from getting to you. It was almost as if he knew what I planned to do." Ryou gazed at Yugi's hunched form for a second. _He still thought of me as a friend even then? When he was filled with such hatred and anger, he still wanted a friend to go with him. He, like all the others, genuinely thought that by taking human souls he was helping save the world. And he wanted to drag me into that too. I don't know if I should be happy that he trusted me enough or if I should be upset that he even considered dragging me into that._

"Thanks for still considering me a friend, Yugi." Ryou said softly. "Despite what's happened and how I think you still feel animosity towards us, we all still consider you a friend as well. Tristan, Tea, Joey, Yami and I know what happened was wrong and we have all suffered for it. They are sorry, as am I. I should've been there more for you and this could've possibly been prevented." Yugi was tense and felt sad. He made them scared, sad and he knew they felt angry for the actions he did. _But they deserve to suffer. I have to remember what I'm here to do. They aren't my friends. Ryou was never with me in the first place. He admitted he honestly would've rejected me if I were to have approached him with the idea of joining the Oriclcose. None of them are really my friends. _He argued with himself and he still felt a jolt of guilt. _But perhaps they really were worried about me?_

"It isn't your fault. It was my fault for letting my anger get the better of me." Yugi said not looking at Ryou. Ryou had his hand off of Yugi's shoulder now. "It wasn't anyone's fault alright. I just wanna forget about it, but I know I never will. What I did was uncalled for. I'm just so stupid. I got my friends mad at me and now I'll end up having the Oricalcose after me too." Yugi said trying to sound scared. Ryou looked concerned suddenly.

"I never thought about the Oricalcose coming after you." He murmured. "We were so excited seeing you here we didn't even consider them for a while."

"Sorry." Yugi said quickly. "Don't worry about it, it's my problem."

"No Yugi. We will all stand by you this time." Ryou said. "They are all our problem now." Yugi looked strained for a minute and it was obvious to Ryou he was trying to change the topic somehow.

"…Ryou if I had gotten to you instead of Bakura. Would've you have accepted my offer and joined the Oricalcose?" Yugi said out of the blue. Ryou blinked sleepily and seemed to think.

"…Hmn…I honestly don't know Yugi." Ryou said and stood up yawning. "Now I really am sleepy, I think I too should turn in for the night. Goodnight Yugi."

"Goodnight Ryou." Yugi said to Ryou's retreating form. When he was sure Ryou was completely gone he gently perched his chin on his hands with his elbows on his legs. _They were suffering because I joined the Oricalcose so bad…I can tell they haven't bee sleeping very well. Was it because they were worried about me? _Yugi scoffed lightly._ Probably because they were afraid I would scalp them in their sleep or something…but that's not true. If they truly felt that way then why are they all sleeping so comfortably around now? _Yugi gently stood up and quietly walked from room to room. Tristan was sleeping on the chair and Joey was on the floor with his back resting against another chair snoring slightly. He walked to another room and saw an open door. Tea was sleeping lightly on the bed. He slowly continued upstairs and saw Ryou sprawled asleep on his bed. Yugi grinned lightly. Yugi continued to another room and realized it was a library. His eyes fell on Yami, who was sleeping softly in a chair with a book in his lap. Yugi looked slightly nervous. It would be so easy to take Yami's soul here and now. But some how it didn't feel right. His eyes rested on Yami's sleeping face. _Yami… _He thought and quietly left the room. _They're all exhausted, yet they all act as if nothing ever happened. _A part of Yugi wanted to be angry at this thought but another part of him felt slightly relieved. He quietly traveled back down stairs and to the couch that was set up for him. He looked outside the window and gazed at the dark starry sky outside. _Is what I'm doing the right thing?_ He thought than gazed at his backpack. He looked slightly confused. Ever since he got the millennium scale from Dartz he's been having second thoughts. He quickly shook his head and returned his gaze to the window and quickly whirled around when he felt like he was being watched. He jumped up and sighed slightly.

"Oh, its you Marik."

"Yeah, its me Yugi." Marik said quietly. Yugi looked nervous for a minute.

"What are you guys on mental alarm clock so that when one person goes to sleep another one wakes up and decides to come talk to me?" He joked lightly. Marik nodded slightly.

"Yeah, something like that." He looked at Yugi seriously. "Yugi you understand you've delved into dark magicks here. Darker than the shadow magic you're used to dealing with." Yugi nodded slowly. Marik continued. "Those magicks can twist the way a person thinks and taint their soul. Yugi I'm going to be frank, I don't completely trust you, simply because I don't know for sure if your soul is truly free of their influences. So do not be offended. I was summoned here to help you and I will." He walked up behind Yugi who was once again gazing outside.

"Heh. It's nice to know at least one person will admit they're uneasy around me. It's better than saying they're not and when I look into their eyes their terrified. I can tell they haven't been sleeping well, and…" Yugi trailed off. Marik didn't push because he knew Yugi wouldn't answer.

"I want an honest answer Yugi. Where is the millennium item?" Marik asked seriously. Yugi froze. He looked at Marik, shock naked on his face.

"W-what are you talking about?" Yugi stuttered. _Did he see me open my bag? Or did he sense it? If he sensed it…then how? I know its presence was concealed because even Yami couldn't sense it._

"Don't lie to me Yugi." Marik said sighing slightly looking out the window. "Prove the others right and just hand over the millennium item." He looked over at Yugi who was staring intently out the window. "I can sense it, I'm a tomb keeper remember, that and Shadi popped by. The others don't know that of course. Not even the Pharaoh." Yugi remained silent continued to stare out the window. "I thought I'd ask you nicely now, I don't want to have to use force. Please give me the millennium scale. Prove the others right, that you're fully released of the Oricalcose." Yugi contemplated what to do. _I have to give it to him, or he'll never believe me. Damnit! I should've anticipated it. Shadi would've noticed a shift in the Millennium items. Damnit, nothing is going as planned! And to think I had Amelda punch me in the face for this. _Yugi let out a sigh and went over to his backpack. Marik followed him and watched his every movement. Yugi paused his hand hovering over the backpack. Then he swallowed hard and opened the backpack. There lying on top was the Millennium Scale. Gently he pulled it out and handed it over to Marik.

"Now why did you deceive Yami? I know you're aware he checked you out for a millennium item." Marik said and sat leaned on the wall his eyes aware of Yugi's every movement.

"I-I don't know." Yugi muttered and sat down putting his face in his hands. "I don't know what I was thinking. Something just told me not to tell you guys. That it would just make the whole situation worse."

"Well keeping it secret made it worse. You should've admitted to having it right off the bat." Yugi nodded, his face still hidden.

"I was going to give it to you guys tomorrow." Yugi offered softly. That caught Marik off guard, but just as quickly he retorted.

"How do I know that? How do I know your not just lying? You had this and you came here. Now that it's off your hands I can sense it. You still have the darkness of what I assume is the Oricalcose lingering in your soul. For all I know you could've been planning on destroying all of them here." Marik gazed at Yugi with genuine confusion and worry in his face. "Why do you wish to destroy the Pharaoh so bad?" Yugi stilled, he took his hands away from his face.

"What makes you think I still wish to get revenge on him?" Yugi asked in reply. _Great, another Yami admirer. I almost wish his dark side hadn't been banished now._ Yugi thought sourly.

"Because I can tell by the look in your eyes." Marik said simply. "I am sorry Yugi, I am here because the others feared of what you were doing, they weren't afraid of what you were going to do to them, they're afraid of what you were helping to do to others. I admit I think your story about the Bakura incident was true though." He paused and Yugi now had his back to Marik and he was staring intently at a now seemingly interesting wall with narrowed eyes. "I'm sorry Yugi they called me here to help. I have more than enough reason not to trust you. I'm sorry Yugi but I'm not like the others and am so willing to believe that everything is back to normal simply because your back here tonight. I think it's more than that, but that's just me." Marik stood straight and walked behind Yugi.

"And I'll only warn you once. I will not hesitate to lock you in the shadow realm if you continue to do harm." Marik said softly as he passed Yugi. "Even if you saved me I will do it, because I know that nothing we do can save you, it was your choice." Yugi trembled, not with fear but anger. He quickly tried to quell that anger and get control of himself.

"Why? I chose to get revenge on him, but I stopped. Doesn't that count?" Yugi whispered so softly that he didn't think Marik heard it.

"No. It doesn't, just because you hesitated once, does not mean you will not attempt it again." Marik replied and left, leaving a confused Yugi alone.

_Are Marik and Ryou right? Do they genuinely want me back because they missed me? No, they can't have. They only want me back because they want to stop the Oricalcose. I can't allow myself to be lied to! I cannot! All they've been Telling me are lies…right?_

Upstairs with Marik

"I really hope Yugi is making the right choice." Marik said.

"Do you really think that he's here with the Oricalcose?" Ryou said softly, he had been awake the whole time and was aware when Yugi was walking the house. He and Marik agreed to each other staying awake to make sure Yugi really was here escaping the Oricalcose.

"I honestly am not sure. But I did manage to get the Millennium Scale from him." Marik said looking at the millennium scale on the dresser across from him and next to Ryou. "He also appeared to be fighting the darkness in his soul. I could sense it as soon as he gave me the item." Ryou sighed. _Yugi, please I hope you aren't just deceiving us again. Please, we're all really worried about you, cast your hatred and anger aside and become the innocent Yugi you once were._

Please Review!  
What do you think? Do you like it?

THANK YOU Marick'sDarkSlave or Danabelle(?) U know who you are anyways! I luv ur ideas they gave me even more ideas but keep contributing them. Your latest idea gave me at least three chapters worth!


	14. Doubts and Pain

Chapter 14. Doubts and Pain

LAST TIME  
"What makes you think I still wish to get revenge on him?" Yugi asked in reply.

"Because I can tell by the look in your eyes." Marik said simply. "I am sorry Yugi, I am here because the others feared of what you were doing, they weren't afraid of what you were going to do to them, they're afraid of what you were helping to do to others." He paused and Yugi now had his back to Marik and he was staring intently at a now seemingly interesting wall with narrowed eyes. "I'm sorry Yugi they called me here to help. I have more than enough reason not to trust you. I'm sorry Yugi but I'm not like the others and am so willing to believe that everything is back to normal simply because your back here tonight. I think it's more than that, but that's just me." Marik stood straight and walked behind Yugi.

"And I'll only warn you once. I will not hesitate to lock you in the shadow realm if you continue to do harm." Marik said softly as he passed Yugi. "Even if you saved me I will do it."

"Why? I chose to get revenge on him, but I stopped. Doesn't that count?" Yugi whispered so softly that he didn't think Marik heard it.

"No. It doesn't, just because you hesitated once, does not mean you will not attempt it again." Marik replied and left, leaving a confused Yugi alone.

_Are Marik and Ryou right? Do they genuinely want me back because they missed me? No, they can't have. They only want me back because they want to stop the Oricalcose. I can't allow myself to be lied to! I cannot! All they've been Telling me are lies…right?_

"Do you really think that he's here with the Oricalcose?" Ryou said softly, he had been awake the whole time and was aware when Yugi was walking the house. He and Marik agreed to each other staying awake to make sure Yugi really was here escaping the Oricalcose.

"I honestly am not sure. But I did manage to get the Millennium Scale from him." Marik said looking at the millennium scale on the dresser across from him and next to Ryou. "He also appeared to be fighting the darkness in his soul. I could sense it as soon as he gave me the item." Ryou sighed. _Yugi, please I hope you aren't just deceiving us again. Please, we're all really worried about you, cast your hatred and anger aside and become the innocent Yugi you once were._

NOW

Yugi sat restlessly on the couch._ Why do I feel such confliction? Why do I feel this strong desire that what I am doing is not an act? Why do I wish this was avoided? _Yugi's face held obvious confusion. Suddenly his eyes narrowed. _Marik, damn him he must've spelled me or something. What I am doing is for the world is good. Master Dartz is right. They'll sink impossibly low to make me believe them. What I am doing is not destroying the world, it's saving it from cruel people like that pharaoh. He's just another cruel ruler from Egypt. _Yugi sprawled out on the couch and shut his eyes. _What's happening? Why am I so doubtful of everything I'm doing now? Why…? _"Ngh!" Yugi moaned and grasped his head as pain flashed through it. He squinted in pain. _What's happening? It hurts… _He shut his eyes and pain seemed to be all he knew for a minute. Sweat beaded across his face and he opened his eyes slowly as the pain began to subside. Panting he sat up, still holding his head. _What…what was that? _He looked outside and quietly contemplated what to do. He bowed his head slightly and looked at his backpack. _What do I do now? Who do I choose? Marik and Ryou may honestly want me back…but the others…_Yugi sighed and stood up. _They'll be waking up soon. It's sunrise. This won't be the first time I've been up basically all night. I know what I must do. They're just playing me for a fool. I will not allow it. I chose what I wanted to do and I will do it!_

W/ RYOU, MARIK AND YAMI

"Good morning Ryou, Marik." Yami said as he saw Marik and Ryou walk into the library. He was continuing a book he started a while ago, a book about Egypt. He looked up and saw they both had a solemn look on their faces. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned and put the book away.

"Yugi." Marik said simply and Yami stiffened.

"What's wrong with him?" He demanded.

"Apparently you still are." Marik said but Ryou cut in.

"We all still are."

"What do you two mean?" Yami asked seriously.

"Shh. I think the others are still asleep but come on and we'll show you what we mean." Ryou said and they all went to Marik's room. Yami gasped. Upon the dresser was the millennium scale. He groaned slightly.

"Yugi's I assume?" He asked. Ryou and Marik nodded.

"But…how come I didn't sense it?"

"None of us could…Shadi came and told me it was in his possession." Marik said. "I…er…confronted him about it shortly after Ryou went to sleep. He handed it over with a little hesitation. He had it in his backpack. He claimed he was going to give it to us this morning, but I'm unsure if that's the truth."

"So is he here on business with the Oricalcose or not?" Yami said.

"We're not sure. We've been watching him. We've been talking to him too. He acts confused. And I believe that is genuine." Marik said. Yami looked at them.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Pharaoh, Yugi's soul still has the darkness in it from the Oricalcose…it looks as though he's fighting it. But the fact that it's there that has me unsure. Being attached to magic like that sticks to your soul a bit. The thing that shows me he's confused is when he was talking to us."

"When I talked to Yugi, he told me what he wanted to talk about. In his own way I think he still believes that what the oricalcose is doing is good." Ryou said.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Yami asked curiously. Ryou stared at Yami.

"He wanted me to join him and the Oricalcose." He said then added slowly. "But his reasons were…strange I guess. He wanted me to join because I didn't completely ditch him for you. In his own way I guess he was grateful for it. Another thing he said was 'You know how it was going to help save the world and how much more stronger we would be. No longer the weak Hikari's of Yami and Bakura.' I didn't realize how hurt he was when everyone started hanging out with you. If I had I certainly would've tried to talk to him before he left." Ryou said then added almost as an afterthought. "I wonder if that's what his nightmare was about."

"What do you mean?" Marik asked.

"Yami said he was having a nightmare when he went down the first time to check for an item. You know I bet he never went back to sleep after that. I could tell he was worried about something. Before he was aware I was there I saw it all over his face, it was full of such conflict…" Ryou left off.

"And not too long after you stopped talking to him he walked around. He could've attacked us at anytime, but he didn't. I could sort of vaguely sense that he wanted to but he didn't. He stopped at all of the rooms, including yours. I could vaguely sense his emotions and when he stopped at where you fell asleep his emotions were confused. Almost as if he didn't know what to do." Marik paused. "I'm glad I left the door shut because it could've been bad if he saw Shadi. If it weren't for him I probably wouldn't have sense him or knew about the item he possessed. After he went back downstairs I followed and we talked. I received the item and Yugi showed how confused and angry he was." Marik tried to explain what happened.

FLASHBACK

"What makes you think I still wish to get revenge on him?" Yugi asked.

"And I'll only warn you once. I will not hesitate to lock you in the shadow realm if you continue to do harm." Marik said softly as he passed Yugi. "Even if you saved me I will do it, because I know that nothing we do can save you, it was your choice." Yugi trembled, not with fear but anger.

"Why? I chose to get revenge on him, but I stopped. Doesn't that count?" Yugi whispered so softly that he didn't think Marik heard it.

"No. It doesn't, just because you hesitated once, does not mean you will not attempt it again." Marik replied and left, leaving a confused Yugi alone.

END OF FLASHBACK

"But how can we be sure he's honestly put his anger behind him?" Ryou asked. "When I talked to him I could tell he was still kind of angry."

"I'll talk to him. If he's still angry I'll talk to him." Yami said and walked downstairs.

"Yugi?" He asked softly and looked at where Yugi was supposed to be and he wasn't there. "Damn." He whispered looking for him. _Where could he have gone? _Suddenly he glanced out the window and saw Yugi. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be deep in thought. He slowly opened his eyes and they were filled with conflict. "What are you doing out there?" He asked himself and walked outside quietly.

After waiting a few hours

_How can they still be sleeping? I could destroy them now…couldn't I? _Yugi thought restlessly looking at he room Tristan and Joey were still sleeping in. _Hmn…maybe the others are still up and just haven't come down yet? No. They'd probably be down if they were up. _Yugi glanced again at the other room. _It would be so easy…it would teach them a lesson and master Dartz would be pleased I got two souls already, and it would break Yami. For some reason I feel ashamed…for even considering that. _Yugi angrily shook his head. _Damnit they're getting to me. I think I'll just sit outside for a minute…I need to get out of here. _Yugi quietly went to the door and walked out onto the porch. He sighed when the cool air brushed against his skin. He leaned against the house and shut his eyes. He enjoyed the feeling of the cool wind and the warm sun on his skin. He opened his eyes partially. _I feel so peaceful…I like this weather it always calms me down. No wonder why Raphael thought that deserted island was better. It didn't have all this violence and hatred, it wasn't tainted by people like Yami. I know what I must do and I will do it no matter what. But why do I feel regret for thinking such things? _

"Good morning Yugi." A voice said quietly from behind him. He quickly turned around and his eyes widened slightly.

"Yami." He said surprised. "I honestly thought you'd be asleep still. Everybody else is."

"What are you doing out here?" Yami asked. Yugi turned back and looked up at the sky.

"I wanted to come outside. The rest of you were still sleeping, so I didn't want to disturb you. I…just needed some fresh air that's all." Yugi said. "Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a millennium item?" Yami asked point blank. Yugi paused and didn't answer. Then,

"I dunno. I was gonna tell you today." He said simply and shut his eyes. Yami sighed.

"Yugi you're still mad aren't you?" He asked softly standing next to Yugi. Yugi didn't answer.

"Thought so." Yami said. "Are you here because you've truly left the Oricalcose? Or is it more than that?"

"Hmn…I think I'll take 'more than that' for five hundred Alex." Yugi said jokingly. Yami stiffened slightly. Yugi looked at him and held a face full of innocence and what appeared to be genuine sadness. "Yami what I mean is I'm not here with the Oricalcose. You…don't believe me do you?"

"Yugi it's not that…I-"

"You what? Just don't believe me? Don't think I could leave?" Yugi said and his anger quickly left his face. "Or is it you can't believe that I can let go of the Oricalcose? After all you couldn't when you had that card." He straightened and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yugi wait!" Yami said and grabbed his arm. Yugi looked at him and his face held genuine confusion and sadness.

"Why should I? You didn't wait for me. You never did. None of you did. I was left in the dark for a long time."

"But I got you back."

"By condemning somebody else to that place. Mai." Yugi said his eyes blazing. "Joey has yet to let me forget it. He blamed me you know. He still does. The only reason he wanted me back with you guys is so I didn't take revenge for what they did." He practically spat at Yami and yanked his arm out of his grasp. Yami stared sadly at Yugi.

"Gomen nasai." He whispered to Yugi's turned back. They all stood still for a few minutes. Then Yugi turned slightly.

"You continue to apologize. Why? You cannot undo what's been done." He asked.

"I know the damage that has been done but…"

"But what? Did you finally realize that all of you screwed up?" Yugi said his eyes flashing. Suddenly he moaned and grabbed his head and swayed slightly.

"Yugi?" Yami asked eyes scrunching in confusion and he advanced worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just a headache." Yugi mumbled and swayed again and stood straight.

"Yugi are you sure?" Yami asked confused and Yugi's eyes flashed angrily and his face seemed to be consumed in rage.

"Like you really care, you never did none of you did!" Yugi snapped. He gasped and grabbed his head. "Get…out of my…head." He moaned grabbing his head and he fell to the ground.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted grabbing Yugi. "Tell me what's wrong!" Suddenly he felt a wave of darkness coming off of Yugi. "Yugi! What's wrong?" Yami watched as Yugi's face filled with pain and he realized the small boy was unconscious. He carefully picked him up and Yugi moaned softly in pain. He got him into the house and gently laid him onto the couch. He looked at Yugi worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get Marik and Ryou, perhaps they will know what is wrong…" Yami whispered and ran upstairs.

PLEASE REVIEW

**Special note to Marick'sDarkSlave**: I'm not sure if I got a hold of ya 'cuz my computer was goin' wacky, but sure y not? But I kinda need ur email, cuz it wasn't really working for me…sry…but if you got my reply no worries than! 

Thank you for all the reviews and ideas! They're great, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if this seems to drag a little, I've only been able to write this at 2 in the morning. If there's anything u guys don't like please inform me I will accept **_constructive_** criticism! I may not be able to update for a while…(mutters damn that divorce…I'm not even needed for a few months but they still drag me into it?…wut a waste of time!) but I will continue to update as soon as I can! Please keep on reviewing!


	15. Fight for Light pt1

Chapter 15. Fight for Light pt.1

/;Last Time;

Yugi sat restlessly on the couch._ Why do I feel such confliction? Why do I feel this strong desire that what I am doing is not an act? Why do I wish this was avoided? _Yugi's face held obvious confusion. _Why am I so doubtful of everything I'm doing now? Why…? _"Ngh!" Yugi moaned and grasped his head as pain flashed through it.

"But how can we be sure he's honestly put his anger behind him?" Ryou asked. "When I talked to him I could tell he was still kind of angry."

"I'll talk to him. If he's still angry I'll talk to him." Yami said and walked downstairs.

"Yugi?" He asked softly and looked at where Yugi was supposed to be and he wasn't there. "Damn." He whispered looking for him. _Where could he have gone? _

_It would be so easy…it would teach them a lesson and master Dartz would be pleased I got two souls already, and it would break Yami. For some reason I feel ashamed…for even considering that. _Yugi angrily shook his head. _Damnit they're getting to me. I think I'll just sit outside for a minute…I need to get out of here._

"Like you really care, you never did none of you did!" Yugi snapped. He gasped and grabbed his head. "Get…out of my…head." He moaned grabbing his head and he fell to the ground.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted grabbing Yugi. "Tell me what's wrong!" Suddenly he felt a wave of darkness coming off of Yugi. "Yugi! What's wrong?"

NOW

"Malik get down here, something's wrong with Yugi!" Yami said coming into the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Marik asked following him downstairs.

"Yugi and I were talking and them he seemed to get really angry. For a minute he was almost like the old Yugi and then he got upset and he suddenly collapsed. He muttered something about getting out of his head." Marik looked serious and they walked over to Yugi. He blinked in surprise.

"Wow I've never sensed an aura like this before. It's so powerful." He looked at Yami. "Is it possible that the Oricalcose gave him these powers?"

"No, he doesn't have the stone with him." Yami said and went over to his backpack opening it. He rummaged through it for a minute. "No there's nothing here. And I don't think he's carrying it on him." Yugi moaned and sweat beaded his forehead.

"Yugi?" Marik asked shaking him. "Wake up, we can't help you until you tell us what's wrong." Yugi moaned again.

"Get out of my head." He moaned softly and pleadingly. "Please, stop."

"Yugi?" Yami asked. Joey, Tea and Tristan walked in on them.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Joey asked.

"We have no idea." Marik stated bluntly and put a hand on Yugi's head, he pulled back in shock. "He's burning up." Ryou walked in with a cool rag.

"This should help a little." He placed it on Yugi's head. He looked at Yugi and noted the smaller boy's rapid breathing. "He's scared. Whatever is wrong, it has him terrified."

"We need to figure out what's going on. The darkness in this kid's aura has just increased a lot. I don't even see how Yugi's resisting it like this, it's taking a bad toll on him. At this pace he'll be mentally exhausted and the darkness will rule his mind. And by the time Yugi finally gains the strength to do something he'll be powerless against the darkness." Marik said softly.

"I'll do whatever it takes." Yami said softly gazing at Yugi's weakened form.

"…Put the millennium puzzle around his neck." Marik instructed and Yami did as he was told.

"Now what?" He asked. Marik looked at him and stated calmly.

"This should help reestablish a connection between the two of you, or at least create a temporary weak one." Yami nodded, shut his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them he wasn't in Ryou's living room. Instead he was in a dank place. It reminded him of his own soul room, dark and dank, full of undeterminable twists and turns. He quickly turned and saw an outline by one of the doors.

"Yugi!" He shouted. Startled the figure turned around. It was Yugi.

"What are you doing here? You aren't allowed here." Yugi stated simply, sounding indifferent. "You were banished from here, it was your own choice. Leave."

"No." Yami said forcibly. "Not until you regain control of yourself." Yugi smirked and laughed.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm in perfect control of myself. As a matter of fact I've never been in more control of myself." He chuckled and Yami grabbed his shoulders.

"Who are you? Where is the real Yugi?" He demanded harshly. The other boy smirked slightly. Now Yami could see the differences between the innocent Yugi and this boy. This guy was as tall as Yami and had red eyes that were tinged with violet and his hair was bright red with blonde streaks. He stood calmly smirking at Yami.

"Are you truly blind enough not to see what's in front of you?" He asked almost innocently. Yami glared at him and gasped. He could see it faintly, the out line of the innocent Yugi beneath this darker person.

"Y-Yugi…?" He muttered.

"Bingo. The pharaoh does have a brain." Yugi snipped. "Didn't know that."

"Yugi please snap out of this. Do you truly want to hurt other people?" Yami pleaded.

"Honestly I don't give a damn about other people." He said simply. "I don't give a crap about the speeches of how much I don't wanna do this from you and Ryou. And what the other three have to say doesn't even remotely matter to me. Marik on the other hand…now that was a surprise. I didn't expect him to be here. It was supposed to be quick. Play around with you idiots, slowly destroy you all one by one, but that isn't what happened. Marik's presence screwed everything up. Master Dartz gave me the Millennium scale so I could hide the power of the Oricalcose but Marik had to have that stupid visit from Shadi, then he became even more suspicious. His and Ryou's talks, I admit, did get to me a little bit. But that doubt is gone now. As is the pain." Yugi smiled running a hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly. "The others are watching."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"You came here looking for something, what were you looking for?" Yugi changed the subject.

"You. Now quit changing topics, tell me, who's watching?" Yami demanded, frustrated.

"Both your friends, and mine." Yugi said calmly and his face held an odd tranquility. "How about we go outside and 'talk'?" He asked opening the door they were in front of. He shoved Yami through it and soon followed.

Yami snapped his eyes open and they were in Ryou's living room once again only this time Yugi was awake.

"Yugi your alright. You did it Yami." Tea cheered. Yugi scowled.

"Why are you cheering? We still have things to discuss." He snapped at Yami. "C'mon." He walked outside. He waited in the middle of the grassy lawn for the others to appear.

"You wanted to talk, now talk." Yugi sneered slightly. "You said you were evil last time we really dueled Yami, that you needed me to keep your darkness in check." Yami looked sad.

"No, it is you who needs me this time." Yugi seemed angered.

"I do not need you! If you truly wanted to help me you wouldn't have waited this long! You're only doing it to save your own souls." Yugi said infuriated.

"Yugi your wrong, I do care, its just-" Yugi cut him off laughing.

"Like I believe you."

"Yugi stop this!" Ryou shouted running up to them. "I know this isn't what you want to do. Please, please stop this. I know your hurting deep down, and I know that we may never be able to truly be able to fully heal those wounds, but please at least let us try and make up for the mistakes that were made and stop. Please!" Yugi regarded him almost curiously. His crimson eyes flashed violet for a minute.

"Leave." He said sharply. Ryou looked confused.

"Nani?" Yugi looked at him and glanced at Marik.

"I have no quarrel with you or Marik. So leave, unless you wish to join." Yugi said shortly.

"No. We will not leave, nor will we join." Marik said loudly. "Yugi Ryou is right, enough of this. I know your upset, but knock it off. Innocent people are getting hurt."

"No one's innocent." Yugi said stiffly. "No one ever was."

"You were." Yami said softly. Yugi paused.

"Was I?"

"Yes you were, you'd never hurt any one no matter what they've done to you or the ones you loved." Yami said softly. Yugi gave a small smile.

"Tch."

"What would your grandfather say if he saw what were you doing?" Tea asked and Yugi's face held one of hatred.

"Hmn…I dunno, probably what he and the rest of you idiots always ask me, 'Where's Yami?'" He sneered/snapped. His eyes turning red once more and he glared at Ryou and Marik. "So you two refuse to leave, eh? Fine suit yourselves, you two may not interfere." He said and the two boys suddenly found themselves unable to move.

"Yugi what did you do to us?" Ryou demanded. Yugi regarded him calmly.

"I simply used a binding spell. Now Yami, how about we finish our little duel once and for all? Don't worry, your little fan club will be joining you soon enough."

"No Yugi. This is between you and me only. I will not hold back this time." Yugi smiled.

"Good." He pulled out his duel disk from the tall grass, and Yami wondered just how planned out Yugi had this. Yugi seemed to pause.

"You do realize that I'm not intending on losing, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami replied seriously.

"Alright then, time to lose it all Pharaoh." They watched as light flashed across the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck.

"Yugi, please reconsider what your doing." Marik demanded. "Once you do this it cannot be undone, it isn't right to take the life of the ones' you care about, trust me, I know. I know how it feels to be pushed into something you don't want to be pushed into." Yugi froze and he glanced at Marik out of the corner of his eye. Doubt danced in his eyes, making them flash from murderously insane crimson to an innocent violet. He put a hand to his head.

"I will not fall for anymore lies. So SHUT UP!" He shouted. Everyone froze. They all knew Yugi was angry but they've never expected to see this side of him.

"Yugi, we're not lying. Please, please listen to us." Ryou pleaded and stopped when Yugi began laughing.

"Yugi, knock it off now." Yami said, his face devoid of emotion as he realized. _I'm never going to have little, innocent Yugi back…and it's all my fault._ To their surprise Yugi did stop laughing but his face still held the look of deep amusement.

"Why? Why should I listen to you idiots? You never listened to me, not once after Yami got his own body." Yugi said and tilted his head almost innocently and his eyes were violet now with nothing except pain in them. "All you guys ever did was lie to me…" He whispered softly.

"Yugi please just stop this…we can fix this somehow. We'll free your soul of the darkness. You won't feel pain when you feel doubt, we'll help you be able to open your eyes." Marik said softly. Yugi's eyes quivered in anger and what looked like doubt suddenly they were consumed with red and his face was full of rage.

"Quit lying to me! Or I'll make it so you won't be able to talk at all!" He snapped his eyes flashing and he quickly drew five cards, trembling slightly. Yami looked at him and felt a deep sadness. _He's shaking…what they said must've struck a nerve somehow. Does Yugi really want to be controlled by that darkness? This must've been the pain I felt in him the other night. They merged! But where did this dark one come from, it doesn't reek of the Oricalcose power it feels more like…it came from Yugi! His anger and hate of his betrayal formed this one and they merged because they only had one goal and that was to destroy them and only them. Otherwise Yugi would've never joined with them. _Yami's eyes flickered to Ryou. _The only reason he's listening to Ryou is because he accidentally took Bakura out of anger. He didn't mean to do that. That's why he gets angrier when it's brought up, he regrets it! But…why does he listen to Marik? Why does he debate what he says? What does Marik know about Yugi that we don't? _Yami's eyes widened in partial surprise. _Yugi you don't plan on doing that do you? You don't plan to bring Marik's darker soul back from the Shadow Realm? Do you really hate me that much?_

"Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi's eyes snapped up to him and he smirked.

"You just realized what I was planning on doing didn't you?" Yami nodded grimly.

"Don't do it." He said softly. "This is between me and you, leave them out of this." Yugi smirked.

"Why? They don't care remember, after all," he smirked and his eyes went downcast in a shy fashion and yet it was noticeable his eyes held sadness within mocking hatred, "they'll be able to spend all the time they want with you after I collect your souls and feed it to the Great Labiathon." He looked up again. "Play your card first, I feel generous." Yami drew a card swiftly.

"I play the Feral Imp in defense mode and put one card face down." Yami said and Yugi's eyes narrowed. _I know you can do better than that. What are you planning on doing? Or is that little face down card going to be what screws me over? _He eyed the face down card and quickly drew another card and smirked. _Perfect._

"I play Pitch-Black Warewolf in defense mode and I play two cards face down as well." Yugi said smirking. "And guess what else I drew…" Yami froze.

"Yugi…don't use that card. It twists who you are, if you do have control of yourself prove it and don't play the Seal of Oricalcose." Yugi smirked wider and he acted almost innocently and tilted his head holding out the card.

"Like you listened to me, I should listen to you?" He asked and played the card smiling almost gently.

"Yugi!" They yelled at him as the green light struck him and Yugi stood there almost proudly as he looked directly at Yami smirking. The green seal marking his forehead and the red light in his eyes grew brighter. On the outside Marik and Ryou suddenly realized they could move and they went to attack the seal only to be repelled.

"I take it this is the seal I've been hearing so much about?" Marik asked and Ryou nodded. Yami stood still inside the seal as he watched it increase the attack points of Yugi's monsters. Yugi shrugged almost casually.

"I'm done with my turn now." Yami gave a frustrated moan.

"I play Celtic Guardian, in defense mode." He said playing the card. Yugi smirked at Yami's actions.

"Why do you remain so defensive? Is it because you're afraid, afraid of me, of what I can do?" Yugi sneered and a breeze blew around them in the darkening circle. His golden bangs brushed away from his face softly and danced with the breeze.

"No Yugi, I'm afraid of what'll happen if I defeat you, I know your hatred and fear will only increase." Yami stated obviously. Yugi's eyes narrowed and he almost hissed.

"I've had enough of this, I summon Maha Vilo in attack mode and I switch Pitch-Black Warwolf and I attack your monsters!" Yugi shouted as Yami's monsters were destroyed. He grunted as his life points fell to …(how do you deduct lifepoints? I still have trouble with it…isn't where you cut the attack points of the monsters attacked in half and then you take that from your opponents lifepoints?) "And that's not all," Yugi sneered, "I sacrifice them to summon Chaos Command Magician! And I play this magic card (making up magic card…you guys can have fun and make up a name.) so I can summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic without needing to sacrifice another level six spellcaster."

"And you activated my trap card." Yami said flipping the trap card face up and he gasped as it was destroyed. "No…it's special ability, I forgot."

"Apparently so." Yugi said smirking as he glared at Yami. "Now Sorcerer of Dark Magic attack his lifepoints directly!" The others shouted in worry as Yami was thrown backwards from the attack. Yugi stood tall as the darkness surrounded them, smirking crimson eyes flashing with cruel amusement.

"Have enough yet? Your already down to 2,000 lifepoints (guessing so plz don't kill me!) and I haven't even broke a sweat." Yami groaned and got up and Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Look at you, your pathetic, you can barely stand."

"Yugi don't make me do something we'll both regret…" He said and drew a card and glanced at it his eyes hardening. "I play the Forgiving Maiden and the Lady of Faith in defense mode." He said and gazed at Yugi who scoffed.

"Is that truly all you've got?" He sneered and stopped looking surprised as Yami shook his head smiling slightly.

"I never said I was finished. Now I sacrifice them and I play Tomias!" Yugi gasped as the two monsters vanished leaving a giant blue dragon in their places. "Now Tomias, attack Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" Yugi flew backwards into the seal as the giant monster attacked. He winced standing up.

"Yugi please don't make me hurt you." Yami pleaded and he saw the millennium puzzle flash and he looked at Yugi and tried to contact him. _Yugi? Please listen to me and stop this!_ He was looking into the darkness and made out a faint figure standing alone, it was Yugi, the real Yugi._ Yami? Why are you here? I don't want you here, we're dueling remember? _Yami shook his head.

_"Yugi stop this madness right now." _Yami demanded sternly and Yugi looked angry his eyes flashing red and he grabbed his head moaning.

_"Never! You will pay for leaving me alone in the dark and then taking everyone away from me! I will get even with you! I'll take back what you stole from me, I'll do the same thing to you!" _Yugi shouted.

_"What did I do to you?" _Yami asked._ "What are you going to take?"_ Yugi looked ready to cry and grasped the millennium puzzle around his neck.

_"You took everything from me." _He whispered harshly. _"You took my life, you took away my existence, now I'm going to get it back by taking away yours!" _He yelled tears falling in a snow like fashion from his face as he ripped the puzzle from around his neck and threw it with all his might at Yami. Suddenly they were in the Oricalcose again and everyone outside was gasping at what took place. Yugi stood weakly panting, sweat dripped from his face as he grasped his head his eyes glowing a bright violent crimson and turning into violet, pain filled hatred. He took a shaky breath and drew a card.

"I play Doma the Angel of Silence and Invitation to Dark Sleep in defense mode. I also play Monster Reborn to bring back my Sorcerer of Dark Magic in defense mode as well." Yugi said his eyes burning. Yami looked at him. He looked at Yugi sadly and realized that Yugi knew he was going to lose. But he was determined to put up a fight. "And," he smirked, "I play Shadow Tamer. You know what she can do, so go and take control of Tomias! Let's see Yami be attacked by his own monster!" Yugi said and Tomias was dragged by Shadow Tamer's chain to Yugi's side of the field suddenly the chain went slack and Yugi looked surprised. "What the-?" Yami looked at him sadly.

"You forgot that Tomias and the Oricalcose don't blend well." Yugi looked angry and suddenly darkness surrounded the field. "Nani!" Yugi said his eyes widening and he noted that Yami's eyes were the same.

"So little Yugi," a cold voice said, "how long did you think I'd stay away?" They both looked outside the circle and saw Marik standing nervously next to Ryou who looked different, his warm brown eyes were now like dark chips of ice, and he held an evil smirk on his lips. Yugi also smirked.

"Hn. Hello Bakura, long time no see." He said calmly but Yami could feel Yugi was worried. _Wait I can still sense how he feels?_

Please Review!

How do you like it so far? Should I continue?


	16. Duels and A Broken Spirit

Chapter 16. Duels and Broken Spirit

Last Time!

"Now Tomias, attack Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" Yugi flew backwards into the seal as the giant monster attacked. He winced standing up.

"Yugi please don't make me hurt you." Yami pleaded and he saw the millennium puzzle flash and he looked at Yugi and tried to contact him. _Yugi? Please listen to me and stop this!_ He was looking into the darkness and made out a faint figure standing alone, it was Yugi, the real Yugi._ Yami? Why are you here? I don't want you here, we're dueling remember? _Yami shook his head.

_"Yugi stop this madness right now." _Yami demanded sternly and Yugi looked angry his eyes flashing red and he grabbed his head moaning.

_"Never! You will pay for leaving me alone in the dark and then taking everyone away from me! I will get even with you! I'll take back what you stole from me, I'll do the same thing to you!" _Yugi shouted.

_"What did I do to you?" _Yami asked._ "What are you going to take?"_ Yugi looked ready to cry and grasped the millennium puzzle around his neck.

_"You took everything from me." _He whispered harshly. _"You took my life, you took away my existence, now I'm going to get it back by taking away yours!"_

"So little Yugi," a cold voice said, "how long did you think I'd stay away?" They both looked outside the circle and saw Marik standing nervously next to Ryou who looked different, his warm brown eyes were now like dark chips of ice, and he held an evil smirk on his lips. Yugi also smirked.

"Hn. Hello Bakura, long time no see." He said calmly but Yami could feel Yugi was worried. _Wait I can still sense how he feels?_

NOW

_How can I still sense how he feels? He no longer has possession of the Millennium Puzzle, so how can this be? _Yami thought. He looked at Yugi who was looking nervously at Bakura, although it wasn't too obvious. _So Bakura did keep a part of his soul in the Millennium Ring. But why did he wait until now to show himself?_

"So you're still walking around then?" Yugi sneered. "Oh, well…"

"You really should've listened to Ryou, little Yugi." Yugi glared at him.

"And why is that? Why should I go back to being a wimp who can't even stand up to his own 'friends'?" Yugi said the last word as if it was taboo or some other sort of horrible forbidden word. "Why should I have listened to him? I gave him the opportunity to gain more power and he refused. I offered him security and he pushed it away so it is no longer my concern what becomes of him."

"Really? Then why did you spare him, when you had several opportunities to take his spirit after he denied you?" Bakura taunted. Yugi ignored him. "Why didn't you take those fools' souls when you had the chance?"

"Tch, that's none of your concern." Yugi sneered and turned back to Yami. "Let's finish this shall we? I have other things I have to do at this moment. Go on, it's your move." Yami looked at Yugi confused and drew his card.

"If you don't care about Bakura's presence here, then why are you so nervous?" Yami asked, after glancing at his card. Yugi froze.

"I'm not nervous, what the hell are you talking about?" He demanded, furious at the Pharaohs' ability to sense that from him. _How did he know that the tomb robber's presence here unnerved me? I know I'm not showing anything._ He wondered his eyes flickering over to where Marik and a smirking Bakura stood outside the circle. _Why do I feel so uneasy? I do not care what becomes of them, I do not care at all! I want them to suffer, for what they have done to me! _Another voice seemed to contradict him, a softer voice. _But Ryou has done nothing except try and genuinely help you. _Yugi's eyes widened. _Who…are you? _He groaned and grasped his head tightly. "Damnit…" He muttered in pain. "Quit talking to me…"

"Yugi?" Yami asked concerned as Yugi fell to his knees grasping his head in pain and muttering. Bakura stopped smirking and looked seriously at the duelist in front of him.

"So little Yugi really has lost his mind then?" Marik shook his head.

"No, he is merely trying to set it straight, but he is too angry to do it. His hatred towards Yami has made him blind and easily seduced by the power of the Oricalcose." He explained. Bakura glanced at him.

"So in his own way he is losing his mind?" He repeated slightly lazily.

"I guess you could say that. Though it's more like innocence against darkness thing. He totally separated himself from Yami spiritually and therefore his hatred formed another darkness, one that Yugi agrees with as long as they only have the same goal Yugi doesn't care. As long as the destruction of Yami and his former friends are at the top of his to do list, he's fine working together with his darkness and their souls merge. But when the doubt hits him he feels the pain of being separated and the hatred in him only grows the more he denies his doubt. When he captured your soul, it was by accident. He did not mean to do so. He was really looking to-" Bakura cut him off.

"Talk to Ryou, I know I have been here a while." He snapped and looked back at the two people who dueled completely oblivious to the people on the outside. Yugi was back on his feet and he was dueling more violently than ever before. "So that's what has him mad…I see."

"What?" Marik asked confused.

"Yugi feels he's being blackmailed with his mistake. He feels that they are all using his mistake against him and he doesn't like that feeling nor does he appreciate the fact that he screwed up being rubbed in his face. No one with the goal to take down the pharaoh does. You should know." Marik nodded. "But something you and Ryou said gave him a doubt, a doubt that won't leave his mind. Ryou struck some nerves and if those nerves are struck enough times, they're sure to break. And no one's better to break those nerves than the Pharaoh." Bakura said lazily. "After all he's good at fraying them enough." Marik looked at the duel before him and was surprised to see them at the same level of lifepoints and with the same monster on the field. Bakura smirked. "This is the final move for both of them, the loser will be locked away forever this time." Marik had a grim look on his face.

"Yes, but who will it be?" He murmured.

In the Circle

"Yugi, stop this, I'll only ask you one last time." Yami plead after drawing another card.

"No. I will take your soul." Yugi said his eyes glowing crimson once again. "I will make you suffer."

"Then I'm sorry Yugi. I play Hammer Shot, and attack your Dark Magician." Yugi activated a magic card canceling out Hammer Shot.

"This is it, Dark Magician against Dark Magician. No other magic or trap cards are on either sides of the field. One of them is going to lose." Joey said.

"No." Marik said softly seeing what Yami did. He predicted Yugi's moves and he made it so that their lifepoints were down to the same amount, low enough so that if a Dark Magician attacked the other, they would both lose. "That was a stupid gamble Yami."

"Damnit Yami." Yugi whispered as he realized what just happened.

"This will hurt you more than it will me, and I'm sorry for it. Dark Magician use Dark Magic Attack!" Yami said and Yugi yelled as both Magicians' attacked each other and were destroyed. Both of their lifepoints fell to zero and Yugi fell to his knees, his eyes a dull, broken violet.

"Damn…" He whispered trying to stand up, but found he had no energy. _What's wrong with me? Why am I so weak? _He looked over at Yami who was walking towards him. _I will not let him win, not this time!_ He stood up and stumbled slightly his eyes glowing red again. He kept his head low and made to leave. Yami grasped his arm and Yugi remained still.

"Release me."

"No. Yugi I will free your mind, I will not let your soul be destroyed like this." Yugi whirled around and punched Yami in his stomach, causing the older boy to gasp in pain.

"My soul isn't being destroyed, but yours will be." Yugi spat and tried to leave once more but was face to face with Marik and Bakura. "Oh great, more little fans of the Pharaoh."

"Tch, he only wishes." Bakura sneered. "We're only in front of you right now, because even I think your being a little stupid." Yugi had a calm look now and then a slight sneer curled his lips.

"Why? Because I planned to destroy the Pharaoh and I will stop at nothing to do it?"

"Exactly." Marik said. "Your hurting people who have no idea what's going on. I know you don't want to do that."

"Like I keep saying I'll do whatever it takes." Yugi said.

"Then so will we." Marik pulled out the Millennium Rod and Bakura's ring glowed.

"What the hell is this?" Yugi demanded, looking nervous for the first time since Bakura's appearance.

"We're locking you away where you can't do harm. We gave you a chance to come back and listen to us Yugi, to stop what you were doing, and you declined. So we have no choice." Marik said grimly.

"You have one more chance, are you that desperate to be taken to the Shadow Realm?" Bakura asked as shadow surrounded everyone. Yami and the others looked on grimly, knowing that what they're doing was either going to help or break Yugi.

"Why should I listen to you?" Yugi snapped. "If I so chose I could ensnare your own souls with out a duel." Shadows slowly surrounded all of them and Yugi looked perfectly relaxed.

"We're not talking to you." Marik said coldly. "We wish to talk to Yugi, the real one."

"Oh? But I am the real one. At least…by mortal standards." Yugi said smirking, his red eyes glimmered with excitement and anger.

"The innocent, the light. Release him." Bakura said almost lazily and it appeared to annoy Yugi.

"…" Yugi's eyes went violet for a minute and flickered back to red.

"I said let the Hikari out." Bakura snapped. "We wish to talk to him, not you." Yugi's eyes turned violet and stayed violet. He was breathing as though he had run a marathon.

"You're the real Yugi right?" Marik asked. Yugi looked at them.

"Who else would I be?" He asked and doubled over. He grasped his head in pain. "Ngh…stop it. They wanted to talk to me."

"Now." Bakura stated and both of their millennium items glowed and then there was two Yugi's in front of them. Only one of them was in an astral form while the other remained in the physical body. The astral form's eyes glowed red in anger.

"Damn you! What the hell did you two do?" He demanded.

"Say hi to my dark side for me." Marik said and the millennium items glowed again. Yugi looked at the two of them as the Shadow swallowed the other one up. He slowly got up again and gazed steadily at the two boys. His violet eyes calculating, and they paused on Bakura.

"…You knew. The whole time you knew." He said softly and Bakura looked confused.

"You knew, Bakura was never gone the whole time didn't you Ryou?" He said and the others looked surprised, suddenly Yugi pitched forward unconscious.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted as Bakura and Marik, being the closest, ran straight to him and checked his pulse.

"Yugi." Marik said shaking him slightly. "We need to get him to a doctor. The injuries that he sustained were bad, worse than we thought. The darkness suppressed the most of the pain and injuries but now that its' gone, he's pretty much the way Ryou was at Kiaba's Duelist Tournament. The old wounds and the Spiritual/Physical strain on him has made him very weak." Yami quickly picked up the limp boy and they all began running as fast as they could to the nearest hospital. When they reached there the doctors took Yugi from them and had them wait in the waiting room.

"So now what do we do? How do we know that's the innocent Yugi?" Tea asked.

"We don't." Bakura said simply. The others looked at him Marik and Yami confused.

"We took a high gamble, we know that's the innocent Yugi but there's always the chance it isn't. Besides even if it is the innocent Yugi I doubt he'll be grateful for what we did." Yami said.

"You knew Bakura was in dat ring da whole time?" Joey demanded and Yami nodded.

"We discussed what we should do if the event that occurred today were to happen. It was a gamble on our parts. I was positive Yugi figured it out. Thankfully he didn't."

"Perhaps he did." Ryou said thoughtfully as he took control.

"Let me guess, you knew Bakura was here all along too?" Tristan asked and Ryou nodded.

"Wasn't exactly easy to keep Yugi in the dark about it. He's very observant when given the chance."

"Your friends of Yugi correct?" The doctor asked and they all nodded. "Your friend will be fine, he just needs some rest and time to heal. He's awake now and you can all visit him if you wish." They all followed him to room 389 and they walked in after the doctor left. Yugi was sitting up in the bed and gazing out the window. He had his right arm wrapped up and an IV drip in his other arm and that arm was perched delicately on a knee. He was completely oblivious to the others when they entered.

"Yugi?" Yami asked and Yugi's attention snapped towards them. He didn't say anything and just returned his attention back outside. They all walked into the room and Yugi appeared to continue to ignore them.

"Yugi, is it really you?" Yami asked and Yugi snorted.

"You figure it out. After all you have everything else figured out." He said quietly and glanced at the others out of the corner of his eyes and just as quickly they returned to the outside. Yami winced slightly.

"Yugi, I keep telling you I'm sorry. What can I do to make you believe me?" Yugi clenched a fist at this and he looked at all of them.

"You want to know what you can do?" He asked his face calm and sad. The others nodded. Yugi's eyes flashed angrily. "You can leave and never talk to me again. You won, that's that. I don't need it constantly rubbed in my face." He angrily faced the window again and the sun was shining brightly in the window.

"What?" Yami asked surprised.

"You heard me. I just want to be left alone." Yugi said calmly.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Yugi." Marik said. "You aren't to be trusted."

"I'm aware of that." Yugi said softly smiling slightly. He reached over to the table and grabbed his deck, the others tensed and he laughed softly. "How about one last duel?" He asked softly and shuffled the deck.

"Yugi, your in no condition for another duel!" Ryou exclaimed and Yami was protesting and Yugi laughed, this confused the occupants in the room.

"I'm not talking about the card game." He said and pulled out a card and flipped it so it faced them. They all looked at the Seal of Oricalcose and watched him warily and he chuckled slightly at the action and went serious again. "I was talking about the duel of myself." He grasped the card tightly in trembling fingers. He looked at Yami, Tea, Joey and Tristan spitefully. He shut his eyes and ripped the card to shreds, and the small pieces fluttered across the floor and bed sheets. The others gasped in surprise and Yugi reached under his shirt. It was the necklace the others saw earlier. He fingered it and glanced at it then he looked at the others, tossing it to them suddenly. He smirked tiredly.

"There. I made my point." He whispered.

"Point?" Ryou questioned and Bakura's interest peaked. Yugi looked outside again.

"That I am the stronger one." He said looking straight at Yami. "I am stronger than you, perhaps not in strength, but in will. I believe that I can live with that." Yami smiled and the others looked relieved.

"You sure are Yug'!" Joey chirped. Yugi's eyes drooped tiredly as he continued to gaze out the window.

"I was serious about earlier. Just because I made my point doesn't mean we're all gonna live happily ever after. Leave. I don't want to talk to any of you again." Joey, Tristan and Tea looked crestfallen and they looked at him sadly and left quietly. Yami looked at him.

"You'll never know the extent of my guilt for what has happened. I never realized how you felt, and I should've. I should've been there more." He said softly and Yugi nodded.

"Yes, but its too late." After he said that Yami also left, leaving Marik and Ryou. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Ryou fiddled with the necklace Yugi tossed at them. He looked at Yugi and noticed his gaze rested on the necklace briefly and just as quickly they left to stare at the suddenly interesting wall. Marik, however, noticed this as well.

"You truly do have a strong will. Otherwise your soul would've been destroyed, if you had been truly willing." Yugi gasped at Marik's observation.

"How…?" He asked weakly. Marik smiled as did Ryou.

"How else do you explain the sudden feelings of pain you felt when me and Ryou tried to talk sense into you? Your anger towards Yami and the others made it impossible to see reason, therefore making your anger and hatred grow. Had it not been for Bakura's stubbornness, we wouldn't have known about you two still being separate. You would've both ended up in the Shadow Realm." Yugi looked sad.

"Does…Yami know?" Ryou shook his head and Yugi looked relieved. "That's good. I…honestly didn't want to hurt anybody else. Only him and I went to far. Gomen."

"What do you plan on doing after this?" Marik asked and Yugi looked at him sadly.

"I don't know. I'll probably leave for good. Not like I'm really gonna be missed. The only reason they cared was because I was going to steal their souls." Yugi snorted rudely and gazed more harshly at the wall.

"We do care Yugi." Yugi shut his eyes and opened them slowly after a minute.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm sure you do." His gaze flickered towards the necklace and away again. "Just…just leave." Ryou clenched the necklace and nodded. He and Marik walked over to the door and just as Ryou was about to disappear around the corner.

"Ryou." Yugi called out and Ryou turned around.

"Yes?" Yugi's eyes drooped slightly, he was once again looking out the window.

"The…the stone its in the charm, its small but its there." He muttered and Ryou smiled.

"Thank you Yugi." He said and Yugi looked sad.

"Iee." He shook his head. "I'm stronger than Yami now. I don't need the stupid stone or card. So…arigato." He muttered and Ryou smiled. Yugi's eyelids drooped lower and he turned fully to face him. "And Bakura…I know your listening. I'm sorry for attacking you like that." Ryou smiled and noted Yugi was once again facing the window. Bakura took over frustrated.

"What is so damned interesting outside that window?" He demanded and Yugi smiled.

"Don't you want to find out?" He said softly looking outside and Bakura felt the aura around Yugi change drastically. He quickly strode over to the window and gasped when he saw the three punks that were with Yugi the last time they dueled. He quickly glared at Yugi.

"You tricked us." He looked over at Yugi and noticed that his eyes weren't really focused. _Damnit Ryou. We've been talking to a kid without a mind of his ownl. _Bakura snapped at Ryou mentally.

_Possibly not totally under their control. If he was he wouldn't have made it so obvious that there was something going on outside. _Ryou noted. _We have to snap him out of it._

_Fine. _Bakura stated. He grabbed Yugi's shoulders.

"Snap out of it." He said roughly and Yugi's eyes remained unfocused. He laughed pushing Bakura back roughly.

"Snap out of what?" He asked mockingly and laughed again. "You are all such fools." Suddenly he stopped and seemed to focus and looked directly at Bakura his eyes begging.

"Get out of here, take the necklace they don't know I gave it to you. Get out of here and help them." He said desperately. "Get out of here, now!" He grasped his head and Ryou took over his body and ran over to Yugi.

"Yugi who is it? Who is controlling you? You're stronger than Yami, c'mon don't let whoever it is control you."

"I'm…not. It's not gone…" Yugi muttered he felt the hatred bubbling inside him at being compared to Yami. _Do you really want them to get away with what they've done to you? _A dark sneering voice demanded.

_N-no. _Yugi thought. _But…Ryou, I won't hurt him, he was there for me. I won't hurt him. _

_You fool! _The voice laughed sinisterly. _He's just using you like all the others. He's only talking to you to save his own skin. Just like his other half. They don't want anything to do with you. All they wanted was the stone, and now that they have it what are you to them? They don't care about you and they never will. We both know that._

_…but, its not true. It can't be. _Yugi whispered softly. _Can it? It…wouldn't be the first time. Who's to say they wouldn't do it again? _

_Exactly. _The sinister voice purred. Yugi could feel the hatred wrapping around his conflicted mind. He shuddered.

_But is this the right way to get revenge? Is what I'm doing any better than what they did to me?_

_YES! _The voice practically screamed. _What you are doing is going easy. Yami took your remaining family and friends totally away from you. Marik doesn't care about you he's only here because the Pharaoh beckoned him. The tomb robber doesn't care what becomes to you as long as he's the one who destroys the Pharaoh. The others just don't want their souls to be taken._

_…_ Yugi remained quiet feeling doubt and hatred clashing at each other. _Is this the way? This makes me no better than them. _Dawning realization hit him. _I'm no better than them. I'm attacking people and taking their souls, I'm separating families and friends too. I-I'm no better than Yami…I'm worse…_

_No your not! _The voice kept trying to persuade him and Yugi blocked him out.

_I'm no better than the others…I'm worse. I'm…dark. _The dark voice continued persuasion with promises of revenge upon the others and power. Yugi felt something shatter. _No…not this time. Not this time…this time I'll be better. Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP! _He mentally screamed as the voice continued getting louder.

"SHUT UP!" Yugi screamed and Bakura jumped back surprised and saw dark energy fly from Yugi. As soon as it was gone he saw Yugi kneeling on the ground his head bowed. His fists were clenched. He punched the floor with his injured arm.

"Stop that!" Ryou said urgently grabbing his wrist before Yugi could punch the floor again. He gasped as he saw Yugi's face. His eyes were broken and his face held an endless sense of guilt and despair. "Yugi…" Ryou whispered. Yugi had tears falling from his broken violet eyes.

"I'm no better than him…" He whispered he looked at his hands. "What have I done? Oh kami, gomen. Gomen, gomen, gomen." He chanted and Ryou hugged him tightly.

"It'll be okay Yugi. It'll be okay." He told the sobbing boy. _It will be, right? _

_Hn. I doubt this kid will ever be mentally stable again._

_Hey!_

_But that'll be the least of our worries. Right now we have to contact Yami. Grab the millennium item and focus on the Millennium puzzle. _Bakura said sternly. Ryou did as he was told.

_Now what?_

_We tell Yami not to go outside. _Bakura said almost laughing.

_What did you do? _Ryou demanded.

_Let him feel his Hikari's pain. So in about three, two, one… _Yami burst into the room and Ryou stood up. Bakura smirked, _Told ya so._

"Yugi." Yami whispered and took him from Ryou's arms.

"So that's how we get you not to go outside." Ryou muttered. Yami looked surprised and Yugi sat on the bed his eyes looking blank and slightly broken.

"What?"

"Look outside." Ryou said simply and Yami did and gasped in surprise. "Are the others outside?"

"No they're out in the hall." He said and Ryou nodded.

"Well, better go get them." He said and stood up straight. Yami stopped him.

"What happened to Yugi?" He asked worriedly.

"He faced his demons and got rid of him. I'm afraid Bakura may have a point." He added the last sentence mainly to himself.

"What do you mean?" Yami demanded sharply.

"Perhaps…Yugi may never be mentally stable again." With that he left and Yami looked at the sleeping boy sadly. _Is this true? Did he really intend to pull that trick? _Yami looked at the tearstains on the poor boys' cheeks. _But…what made him change his mind?_

Hmn…I'm sleepy now…its almost one in the mornin' and I have to get up at five…I should really lay off the caffeine… **friend**: mumbles you make it sound as if you've been typing this whole time. You've been bouncing off the walls. **Kuramasgal**: HEY! Smacks friend **Friend**: Ow…

PLEASE REVIEW! Do you guys like it? If not please be honest and tell me so and if there's something I can do to make it better than please tell me!

Reply:

Doghouse Updated see? trembling yup how did u guess they were my fav characters? (I know I make it obvious) didn't really notice that until now though…hmn…wonder why…--'


	17. Choices and Chosen

Chapter 17. Choices and Chosen

LAST TIME

"Yugi?" Yami asked and Yugi's attention snapped towards them. He didn't say anything and just returned his attention back outside. They all walked into the room and Yugi appeared to continue to ignore them.

"Yugi, is it really you?" Yami asked and Yugi snorted.

"You figure it out. After all you have everything else figured out."

"Yugi, I keep telling you I'm sorry. What can I do to make you believe me?" Yugi clenched a fist at this and he looked at all of them.

"You want to know what you can do?" He asked his face calm and sad. The others nodded. Yugi's eyes flashed angrily. "You can leave and never talk to me again. You won, that's that. I don't need it constantly rubbed in my face!"

"Yugi, your in no condition for another duel!" Ryou exclaimed and Yami was protesting and Yugi laughed, this confused the occupants in the room.

"I'm not talking about the card game." He said and pulled out a card and flipped it so it faced them. They all looked at the Seal of Oricalcose and watched him warily and he chuckled slightly at the action and went serious again. "I was talking about the duel of myself." He grasped the card tightly in trembling fingers. He looked at Yami, Tea, Joey and Tristan spitefully. He shut his eyes and ripped the card to shreds, and the small pieces fluttered across the floor and bed sheets. The others gasped in surprise and Yugi reached under his shirt. It was the necklace the others saw earlier. He fingered it and glanced at it then he looked at the others, tossing it to them suddenly.

He said looking straight at Yami. "I am stronger than you, perhaps not in strength, but in will. I believe that I can live with that."

"I'm…not. It's not gone…" Yugi muttered he felt the hatred bubbling inside him at being compared to Yami. _Do you really want them to get away with what they've done to you? _A dark sneering voice demanded.

_N-no. _Yugi thought. _But…Ryou, I won't hurt him, he was there for me. I won't hurt him. _

_You fool! _The voice laughed sinisterly. _He's just using you like all the others. He's only talking to you to save his own skin. Just like his other half. They don't want anything to do with you. All they wanted was the stone, and now that they have it what are you to them? They don't care about you and they never will. We both know that._

_…But, it's not true. It can't be. _Yugi whispered softly. _Can it? It…wouldn't be the first time. Who's to say they wouldn't do it again? …_ Yugi remained quiet feeling doubt and hatred clashing at each other. _Is this the way? This makes me no better than them. _Dawning realization hit him. _I'm no better than them. I'm attacking people and taking their souls, I'm separating families and friends too. I-I'm no better than Yami…I'm worse…_

"I'm no better than him…" He whispered he looked at his hands. "What have I done? Oh kami, gomen. Gomen, gomen, gomen." He chanted and Ryou hugged him tightly.

"It'll be okay Yugi. It'll be okay." He told the sobbing boy. _It will be, right? _

_Hn. I doubt this kid will ever be mentally stable again._

NOW

"So Yug's in mental lockdown?" Joey asked looking at the motionless boy. Ryou nodded.

"Yes, but first we should concern ourselves with the others outside. How do we deal with them?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. I think we should go out there and meet them, but I don't want to leave Yugi alone. I don't think leaving him alone would be the wisest decision." Yami said and looked at the still boy lying in the bed that Yami had just placed him in.

"We should go out and meet them, and I don't know if Yugi would appreciate a baby sitter…but at this point I don't think we have a choice. We still don't know what's going on in that mind of his. But from what I saw earlier, it's pretty broken." Ryou said thoughtfully. "I don't think he'll do anything…because he's not like that, but we can't take chances. So who wants to stay with him?"

"I will." Marik spoke up. The others looked at him surprised. "I don't know much about the Oricalcose or their strategies. You guys do, so I figured it'd be best if I just stayed here."

"All right…" Ryou said thoughtfully and Joey looked out the window.

"Hey one of them just left!" They all looked out quickly and sure enough Amelda was seen driving off on his bike swiftly. "Where is dat freak headin' too?"

"I don't know. But there are still two left. We should take care of them." Yami said and walked out with the others excluding Yugi and Marik.

"Good luck guys." Marik said and turned his gaze away from the door and sat by Yugi's bed and looked at him. _What happened? What is going on in your mind? Despite what the others think, I know you are more than capable of doing something drastic if needed. Your mind is shattered, even I can sense it and Yami is denying it. The members of the Oricalcose are close; no doubt the other members can sense your mental state as well. I know that they came here to get you. I hope the others are strong enough to beat them…you're a good friend Yugi. You saved me from myself, you worked to figure it out when the others just voted for me being beaten no matter what…only Odion and my Isis did what you did for me…you're a good friend. Why they neglected you I'll never understand. _Marik looked away from the pale boy in the bed and looked out the window. _Hopefully you win, Pharaoh. For Yugi's sake, you'd better win._

In Yugi's Mind

Yugi sat with his arms hugging his knees to his chest. _Why do I feel so horrible? They're getting what they deserve aren't they? Aren't they? …Why doesn't this feel right? They abandoned me. I didn't abandon anybody…right?_ Tears fall from his eyes down his cheeks. He shuddered as more darkness enclosed around him. He shuddered and hugged his knees tighter._ It's so dark…it hurts._

"Yugi…" He ignored the name. Someone called him again. _Who's calling me? What do they want?_

"Yugi." This time he heard the voice clearly. He looked up and saw a white robed figure.

"Dartz…" Yugi whispered. Dartz smiled and looked down at him.

"Why do you fall for their lies?" He asked Yugi didn't answer, instead turning his gaze towards the floor. Dartz continued. "They do not care, no one does. This world is full of hatred and pain. No one cares for you, but me, my child." Dartz said soothingly.

"Then why does it feel so wrong?" Yugi said softly after a moment.

"Because in order to save this world, it must be destroyed." He replied simply. Yugi paused again.

"But…Ryou and Marik…they care. They have no reason to worry for themselves-" Dartz cut him off chuckling slightly.

"Ah, but they do young child. They worry for themselves, and themselves alone. They care not for you. Marik, is guardian of the Pharaoh's Tomb, he does as the Pharaoh wishes, as does Ishizu, Odion and Shadi. As far as their concern about you, was that you were yet another vessel of the Pharaoh. Ryou and the spirit of the Tomb Robber, they share a common thread. They do not care unless it will benefit to them. The Spirit of the Millennium Ring hates the Pharaoh; he will try to befriend you in an attempt to hurt him, he would gladly leave you broken. Ryou cares only for what he feels is best for them, not you. They are using you. They care nothing for you, a softhearted light child. Do you not yet realize that the only ones who care are the Oricalcose?" Dartz said softly, his blue and gold eyes glowing slightly. Yugi remained silent. _Is this true? Is this truly the way it is? It sounds right…they left me alone and beaten. They only came to me when I joined a new group. I'm nothing to them, none of them. Marik only came when the Pharaoh called, but Ryou…why did he come? Is Dartz right? Did he only come to help the little group? It wouldn't surprise me…they're all the same. _Yugi's eyes narrowed slightly at the ground. _No one cares, people are constantly hurting each other to get what they want. Maybe Mai was right in joining the Oricalcose. Varon…he seems to truly care. He brought me in when he saw me at my worst. Even Amelda and Raphael seem to care to an extent. Whenever I won a duel, it was the Pharaoh who got the credit, when I passed exams he got credit…he got credit in everything I accomplished…it was always the Pharaoh who got credit. Yet when I won duels and took those souls…the other members were proud and it seemed genuine. They cared. I felt indifferent when I took those souls, it felt right...was it because…someone really cared and approved? _Yugi looked at Dartz.

"So the world needs to be destroyed to be saved? That's the only way it can work…isn't it?" Yugi murmured.

"Yes my child. This world is cruel and full of hatred. All those of the Oricalcose know this; we are destined to save it. Amelda's family was ripped apart by the cruelty of war, and Varon was left alone to fend for himself almost his whole life. But Raphael, he has a more common bond with you than you think. Those he cared about, abandoned him as well." Dartz looked at Yugi. "You're a gentle soul Yugi, the world would gladly crush you and your old allies would gladly do the same, walking over your shell without so much as a glance back. The Pharaoh…back in the past he was indeed cruel and heartless. I saw him myself." Yugi looked at him in surprise.

"You were alive back in those times?" He asked curiously. Dartz smiled and chuckled again.

"Yes. I have been around a long time, and I've seen how cruel the world really is." He looked at Yugi seriously. "I have seen a life time of wars and death by the hands of supposed loved ones. You have seen it as well, and I can tell your heart breaks at everyone of those who has suffered, such as the members of the Oricalcose. Your heart goes out to those who suffer, why do you think your friends scorn you so? When they were willing to send Marik to the Shadow Realm, you were trying to spare him. Yet he still allies himself with the Pharaoh alone. He and the others do not see you as the merciful one. They see that only in Yami. As a matter of fact, they don't even see you do they? Are you sure it is them you wish to stand by, when in the long run, you know they will not stand by you?" Dartz held out a hand. "Come with me and you'll be free of that pain. The others wait for you, though Amelda went to deal with Kaiba. He will also be there for you. As will all of the Oricalcose." Yugi hesitantly reached up to grab Dartz hand. As he grasped it Dartz pulled him up and whispered in his ear. "Unlike them, I will always be by your side, as will the Seal of the Oricalcose. Here's a new present for you my child." He said and Yugi had a new stone. He looked at Dartz confused slightly.

"But how did you-"

"Do not concern yourself with it. Return to the real world. We shall be awaiting you. But beware child, Marik shall be there when you wake. Help your new friends, Yami and the others are attacking them." Dartz said and Yugi nodded clasping the new stone in his hand.

"Yes Dartz I won't fail you again. Forgive me, thank you for telling me the truth." Yugi murmured as the darkness began to shatter around him, like broken glass.

END OF YUGI'S DREAM

Marik watched the others as they went outside. He turned around when he heard Yugi moan. He watched as the small duelist sit up slowly rubbing his eyes lightly. He looked down at his right hand when he felt a tugging sensation on it, only to see an IV in it.

"Yugi!" Marik said rushing over to him. Yugi looked surprised as Marik pushed him back down lightly. "You need to rest, you're still not well yet." Yugi glared at Marik, who ignored the look. _Sure…like you really care._ Yugi thought scornfully. He clenched his fist tighter and was surprised when he felt something in it. When Marik moved away Yugi glanced at his fist, sure enough there was an Oricalcose fragment there. He quickly clenched his fist again glancing at Marik warily.

**Please review! Sry. My computer's been down. So I've had to update at the library. grumbles angrily Anyways do you guys like where it's going? What do you think should happen next? **

**Replies:**

**StrangeanimeFreak: **Yeah shrug he is now

**SOMEONE2003: **HEY! grumbles I was told the Japanese names no one told me the English ones until much later…I'm not gonna change the story when I went so long with those names, it could've ended up confusing me and others…mainly me j/k Just too lazy to change it around, thanks for letting me know though. begins to back into corner nervously, trembling still reading reviews ahem anyways thanks for your honesty! As sad as it sounds I really appreciate people who state it as it is. Its better than having someone say this story is so good, while they're just thinking "my God. Can this story suck anymore?" SOOO ARIGATO for your honesty!

**ThreeBycth**: Hey-magic's magic, glad you liked it.

**SerenaTheHikariOfLove**: so…u do like it! YAY!

**Rileycats**:(SP? I can never read my own writing…and I wondered why I always got C's in writing class…) Yay Finally someone who sees it my way…

**Seve**: Okie Dokie…is this okay?


	18. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 18: The Beginning of the End

"**Do not fear your enemies. The worst they can do is kill you. Do not fear friends. At worst, they may betray you. Fear those who do not care; they neither kill nor betray, but betrayal and murder exists because of their silent consent."** ~Bruno Jasienski (Yasensky)

~LAST TIME~

"So the world needs to be destroyed to be saved? That's the only way it can work…isn't it?" Yugi murmured.

Dartz held out a hand. "Come with me and you'll be free of that pain. The others wait for you, though Amelda went to deal with Kaiba. He will also be there for you. As will all of the Oricalcose." Yugi hesitantly reached up to grab Dartz hand.

************************************************************************

"You need to rest, you're still not well yet." Yugi glared at Marik, who ignored the look. _Sure…like you really care._ Yugi thought scornfully. He clenched his fist tighter and was surprised when he felt something in it. When Marik moved away Yugi glanced at his fist, sure enough there was an Oricalcose fragment there.

~NOW~

"Yugi?" Marik asked cautiously as he forced the smaller boy to lay back down. _He's too quiet…he has more focus, though not much. What on earth is going through your mind?_ He watched as Yugi flexed his hand, tugging the IV listlessly.

"Where is Ryou?" The first words spoken since he woke up. Violet eyes were blank as he stared at the wall.

"Ryou went out with the others." Marik replied softly. "Thank you for pointing the others out to us." Yugi gave a weak shrug and continued staring at the wall. Marik gave a sigh and prepared himself for a long silence.

"The others?" Yugi suddenly asked, startling Marik. "What are they doing?"

"'Others'?" Marik repeated.

"Yami's gang." Yugi focused his broken gaze on the startled blonde. Marik fidgeted. _What is going on? He knows they are dueling right outside right? I can't sense any emotions coming from this kid. What is going on inside that head of yours, Yugi?_

"Yugi…they're dueling the members of the Oricalcose right outside." Marik said slowly, as if talking to a child. "Don't you remember?" Yugi fiddled with the IV in his hand for a moment. _Oh…I remember, Marik._ Yugi thought scornfully, tightly grasping the small stone in his fist. _And I also remember what they've done to me._

"Yes…the Oricalcose group is outside…I tried telling you." Yugi murmured. "I…I ripped the card and gave up the power." He gazed intently at the startled Marik. "I'm stronger then Yami." _Yes, I am._ He thought darkly. _And soon you'll know just how much stronger._

"Yes Yugi, you are." Marik said soothingly, standing up and walking towards the window to look outside. He threw a quick glance to the clock on the wall. _It's been almost fifteen minutes. What is going on?_ The groups were standing still, talking. He quickly glanced back at Yugi, who was back to fiddling with his IV. Sighing, he returned to the chair next to Yugi's bed, the only noise was the ticking of the clock.

For another five minutes they remained in silence before Marik's phone started vibrating. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and saw the number on it. Joey.

"You going to pick that up?" Yugi asked, his neutral tone hinting his irritation at the constant buzzing. Marik nodded.

"Eventually." He took another look at the ID again. Joey. Unfortunately before he had a chance to put it away a nurse popped in to check on Yugi and spotted Marik with his cell phone in hand.

"Phone usage is not allowed in the rooms here. I must request that you go outside."

"Oh, I wasn't-" He began before Yugi interrupted.

"I'll be fine, just pick it up before some screws come loose." Marik nodded as he saw the nurse begin reading some of Yugi's charts. _It'll only be for a second._ He stepped out into the hall and picked up the phone.

"What is it?" He asked. "Now that I've been officially kicked out of Yugi's room."

"Dat one guy that took off went to duel Kaiba!" Joey shouted. Marik winced holding the phone away from his ear. He quickly glanced back into Yugi's room and he walked farther away.

"What?"

"Just as I said." Joey responded.

"And just how did you find out?" Marik murmured. "For some reasons I have doubts that they just randomly told you their plans." He began nervously pacing the hall.

"Dat's just da thing." Joey hissed into the phone. "Dey did. Den Kaiba gave us a call, not a very nice thing. He won da duel and he is pissed off." Marik sighed in frustration. _Yugi…did you know of this._ He looked down the hall towards Yugi's room.

"Where are you?" Marik asked calmly. "You're not foolish enough to make this call right in front of them, I hope."

"Nah, I took Tea inside. We're in da waiting room. Yami is still outside with dem with Tristan and Bakura." He calmly replied. Just as Marik was about to respond he heard a short scream from down the hall.

"Damnit." He muttered.

"Marik, what's wrong?" Joey demanded.

"Looks like we have a problem inside here as well."

"Wait! What are you-" Marik hung up without listening. He quickly made his way back to the room where he left the nurse with Yugi. _I should have known. I should have noticed it. That aura, that broken aura…damnit Yugi!_ He quickly opened the door and he paused when he glimpsed the nurse sprawled half on and off the bed. His eyes immediately caught the motion next to the far wall and he tensed.

"Hey Marik." Yugi murmured as he threw on a coat from a nearby chair. "I'm sure you're already aware, but Amelda was defeated."

"Yes…I'm aware." Marik said as he cautiously shut the door behind him. "Yugi, what is going on."

"Oh? Then shouldn't you join the others outside?" He gave an innocent glance and smiled.

"No Yugi. You're still hurt, so I'm staying with you." Marik calmly responded.

"Hmn….funny." Yugi said, still smiling as he turned to fully face Marik. He winced when he noticed blood steadily dripping from Yugi's clenched hand.

"You should really cover that up." Marik calmly said. His eyes quickly assessing the situation. Yugi laughed as Marik stepped towards him.

"Do I now?" He grinned and clenched his fist. A green glow covered the wound and Marik couldn't help but gasp as it sealed shut, leaving only a trail of blood.

"Yugi…"

"What?" His eyes widened innocently as the smile faded. Then his violet eyes glanced at his hand. "Oh, that." His faced smoothed at as he raised his fist. "It's just a gift Dartz gave me." He opened his palm and the glowing Oricalcose stone was revealed. "Pretty nifty, huh?" Marik's eyes widened in shock at the stone. _This isn't going to end well._

~~~With Yami and the Gang~~~

"What are you going to do Pharaoh?" Raphael drawled, leaning lazily against his bike..

"Yeah." Varon laughed. "Amelda is going to kick Kaiba's tail, he is."

"That's what you think." Tristan stated, giving a smirk of his own. "Kaiba may be a lot of things, but he's no slouch. If he is challenged, he will beat it." He gave another grin. "Well…except for Yami anyways." Ryou didn't say anything. He warily watched the two Oricalcose members' movements.

_What is going on? _

_**I'm not sure, Hikari. But I'm not going to bet it's anything in your favor.**_

_I hope Marik and Yugi are okay. Joey and Tea should be joining them._

_**That may not be the best of moves. Despite his broken state, little Yugi still holds a lot of rage. His light is dimming, Hikari.**_

_No, he'll pull through. He's strong like that. He's different._

"Now, now…what's with the party? Did my invitation get lost in the mail?" A voice asked calmly. Yami's eyes widened with recognition before he turned around to face the voice. Varon's eyes squinted shut as he started laughing and waved.

"Oi mate! What was takin' ya so long?" Raphael just smirked as Ryou and Tristan faced the hospital.

"Yugi!" Ryou exclaimed. Tristan remained silent as Yugi walked down the hospital steps towards the small group.

"Oh…you know, little pest I had to take care of." Yugi smiled sweetly. "But it's all taken care of."

"What did you do Yugi?" Ryou asked, forcing himself to remain calm. _**Do not trust him for a second Ryou!**_ _Oh…trust me I don't plan on it at this moment._ Ryou responded.

"Me?" Yugi paused midstep, his smile never leaving his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what did you do to Marik?" Ryou asked, not moving an inch as Yugi's face broke into distress.

"How could you accuse me of such a thing Ryou? I thought we were friends!" Yugi cried out as Varon continued laughing.

"I though we were too." Immediately Yugi grew solemn.

"Things change Ryou." He stated. "But people often do not." He continued walking until he passed Yami who finally snapped out of his shock and grabbed Yugi's wrist.

"What did you do to Marik Yugi?" He demanded, his eyes moist with unshed tears. "If you're angry at me, leave the others out of this. They have nothing to do with it."

"Oh contraire dear Pharaoh." Yugi sneered, wrenching his wrist out of Yami's grasp. "This has everything to do with them."

"What did you do to Marik Yugi?" Yami demanded. Yugi sneered spitefully.

"Nothing compared to what I plan on doing to you."

"**All a man can betray is his conscience."**~Joseph Conrad

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am soooooooooo sorry guys. The last couple of years have been extremely hectic. From my computer crashing with all my files and plans, to problems at home. Now I'm a full time college student with two jobs. To be perfectly blunt I'm incredibly busy and to all those who have been with my story from the start, I thank you. Thank you for encouraging me and thank you for supporting me. Again I'm very, very, very sorry!!! But if there are people out there who are still supporting of this story, please send your reviews!


	19. Author's Note

Hello everyone. I'm just placing this notice up in all my stories to let everyone know that I'm still alive and I'm still writing. I wish for everyone to know that I am sincerely sorry for all delays in my stories. There is just so much going on. Right now I am working two jobs and am currently a full time college student. On top of that my only support from my family has passed away due to cancer and I'm currently grieving. Don't worry though I will have my updates up soon. Writing is my therapy and my relative never wanted me to give up, so for her and all of my still devoted readers out there, I will continue. Thank you all very much for all your support out there.


End file.
